Familia Sato
by Paulina Doors
Summary: Esto ocurre tres años después de los eventos del comic Turf Wars. Korra y Asami, habiendo superado los problemas iniciales de ser pareja, ya han oficializado su relación y la Avatar le ha otorgado a la ingeniera un collar de compromiso, además de que ambas viven en la mansión Sato. Teniendo 24 años de edad, tienen inquietudes sobre como aumentar el número de los miembros en su ya
1. Notas del autor

_**Antes de publicar el primer capítulo debo aclarar algunas cosillas importantes.**_

El primer capítulo lo publicaré el día _**29 de mayo del 2017**_ , esto debido que hasta ese día por fin estoy completamente libre.

Ésta misma historia la publicaré en Wattpad , solo que ahí, añadiré algunas imágenes representativas del capítulo. Allá mi Nick es _**JP vselennD**_

Intentaré publicar _**1 o 2 capítulos**_ cada semana o a veces, si la inspiración está bien, más; aproximadamente de _**3 mil**_ palabras o menos, pero más de 2 mil.

Sé que aún no sale a la venta el comic de _**Turf wars**_ , sino hasta el 7 de agosto (la primera parte), por lo que no tenemos ni idea de lo que tratará en sí, pero su preventa en amazon nos brinda un poco de información. Debido a ello asumí ligeramente la temática y decidí que esta historia fuese unos años después.

Debo decir, que unos cuantos detalles que pongo los tomé de una historia en fanfiction que se llama " _ **Nuestra historia sigue" de la autora Rosalyn Isley**_ , solo me baso en cosas como que Lin "adopta" a Mako o que Korra le da el collar de compromiso a Asami, no sucede de la misma forma, pero podría decirse que me baso en la idea.

No sé aun si pondré eventos _**~para mayores de 18 años~,**_ según lo que pidan, lo colocaré o no.

Intentaré seguir lo más que sea posible el hilo del mundo y _**respetar la personalidad**_ de los personajes, ese es siempre mi propósito en fanfic.

La historia tendrá _**romance, aventura, drama**_ sin llegar a lo exagerado con muy poco Ooc y pondré todo el KorrAsami posible.

Las _**sugerencias**_ son bienvenidas.

Espero _**disfruten de esta historia**_ , es la primera vez que haré un fanfic con la _**seriedad**_ con la que escribo mi historia original.


	2. PREFACIO

_**PREFACIO**_

 _ **177 *DG – Año del buey**_

Había sido un largo camino desde la muerte del Avatar Aang, pero por fin el mundo podía gozar de una estabilidad prospera, el equilibrio no había sido amenazado por algún nuevo enemigo con suficiente poder y determinación como lo habían sido Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer junto al Loto Rojo y Kuvira en su tiempo.

Con el inicio de una nueva era y un nuevo ciclo del Avatar, los cambios habían sido bastantes, especialmente en la joven Ciudad República y además, el príncipe Wu no tardó en cumplir su promesa de disolver la monarquía y establecer un nuevo gobierno a base de elecciones en el anteriormente llamado Reino Tierra, ahora conocido como Republica Tierra. Con este cambio, los muros que dividían en secciones a Ba Sing Se fueron eliminados, se eligió un presidente general, se dividió en estados y cada uno tuvo un gobernante independiente.

 _ **Tenzin y los nómades aires:**_ no hubo demasiado cambio en estos, ya que continuaron con su labor de ayudar a mantener la paz, ahora expandiéndose al resto de las naciones, incluyendo los polos. Los antiguos templos del aire, se usan como base y aunque no son demasiados, son suficientes para hacer recorridos por el mundo. Tenzin se ha mantenido en la isla del templo del aire junto a su familia, su hija _**Ikki**_ ahora tiene 14 años comenzando ya su adolescencia, su hijo _**Meelo**_ tiene 12 años manteniendo su comportamiento típico y su hijo menor _**Rohan**_ , está por cumplir 7 años de edad y como el resto de sus hermanos, maneja el elemento aire.

 _ **Equipo Avatar en general:**_ sus actividades continuaron, enfrentándose a pequeños enemigos nada complicados que llegaban a aparecer por Ciudad República o la Republica Tierra, queriendo aprovecharse de la transición por la que pasaban. Siendo reconocidos mundialmente se les fue otorgada una insignia especial a cada miembro y gracias a un largo proceso que duró un año, obtuvieron el apoyo de los jefes de cada nación, por lo que ahora el equipo Avatar tiene ciertos privilegios y reconocimiento. Uno de esos privilegios es que sus actividades son consideras un trabajo oficial, por lo que reciben ciertas ganancias por sus acciones.

 _ **Quinto miembro, Jinora:**_ ahora con sus 17 años de edad, siendo la segunda mejor maestra aire y la mejor en el ámbito espiritual se ha unido oficialmente al equipo Avatar, manteniendo sus actividades con los nómades aire.

 _Por su trabajo ella obtiene ciertas ganancias económicas: 5 mil yuanes cada semana y cuando realiza alguna acción oficial con el equipo Avatar recibe alrededor de 20 mil yuanes._

 _ **Cuarto miembro, Asami Sato:**_ la joven empresaria tiene actualmente 25 años de edad, es líder de una de las empresas más poderosas y millonarias del mundo: Industrias Futuro, cabe añadir que aunque no es maestra de algún elemento, su mente es más que suficiente y además, es el " _seguro"_ del equipo avatar, debido a que las acciones de estos pueden terminar en graves destrozos de infraestructuras, ella se encarga de la reconstrucción, cabe decir que fue ella el principal motivo por el cual el equipo Avatar fue oficializado. Fuera de todo eso, es actualmente la prometida de la Avatar, cosa que ya todo el mundo sabe.

 _Con su empresa el total de ganancias monetarias se cuenta en cantidades millonarias, por lo cual ella no recibe dinero de su labor con el equipo Avatar._

 _ **Tercer miembro, Mako:**_ tiene 25 años de edad y actualmente es mejor conocido desde hace un año como Mako Beifong, es un excelente detective de Ciudad República y se ha convertido en la mano derecha de la jefa de policía Lin Beifong, ésta luego de ver el alto desempeño de Mako decidió _"adoptarlo"_ otorgándole el derecho de portar con tan honorable apellido, cosa que no dudo en aceptar. Es un poderoso maestro Fuego y controla el subelemento Trueno.

 _Con su trabajo de detective gana alrededor de 30 mil yuanes cada semana y su labor en el equipo avatar, le deja alrededor de 14 mil yuanes._

 _ **Segundo miembro, Bolin:**_ con sus 23 años de edad y __luego de renunciar a su trabajo con la gran unificadora y de la catástrofe que ésta ocasionó, Bolin se unió al ejercito de las fuerzas unidas, aun siendo un teniente general es reconocido por todos y creen que no tardará mucho en volverse un general de ejército. Es un gran maestro Tierra y controla el subelemento Lava.

 _Trabajando para las naciones unidas gana 25 mil yuanes a la semana y su labor en el equipo Avatar le deja alrededor de 15 mil yuanes._

 _ **Primer miembro, Korra:**_ con 24 años de edad, fue un largo camino para ella y tomando como ejemplo las acciones de Kuvira, Korra decidió viajar por el mundo dándose a conocer, yendo por fin a la Nación del Fuego, siendo recibida calurosamente por la Señor del Fuego, Izumi y presentada a toda la Nación, quienes la recibieron respetuosamente y con gran felicidad. En Ciudad República pasó de tener 8% de aprobación según las encuestas, hasta un 94%, siendo un gran saltó que le tomó 6 años alcanzar, ahora por fin la respetaban como Avatar. Además de eso, su prometida es Asami Sato, quien es una poderosa empresaria. Al ser el Avatar controla los cuatro elementos básicos, además de eso el subelemento Metal, maneja la Energía control y la purificación espiritual.

 _Ella no tiene ningún trabajo extra más que ser el Avatar, por lo que recibe un suelo base de 4 mil yuanes a la semana aun cuando ella se negaba a recibirlos, por otra parte los líderes del resto de naciones pueden ofrecerle concesiones por el apoyo de ella en su territorio y al mismo tiempo se le ha otorgado una oficina junto al presidente de Ciudad República donde recibe cartas de peticiones, agradecimientos o apoyo de las personas de todo el mundo, además de algunos obsequios._

 _ **Notas del prefacio:**_

Esto no cuenta como un capítulo (si lo fuera, mis lectores de mis otras historias me colgarían), con esto les doy una ligera introducción de cómo ésta el mundo actualmente y no puedo evitar pensar en la prosperidad como cuando Naruto asume el puesto de Hokage, con el hecho de que se llena de papeleo, pero no se preocupen que no pasará lo mismo con Korra.

 _ ***DG:**_ para quienes no lo sepan, significa "Después del Genocidio" que se refiere cuando la Nación del Fuego asesina a todos los nómades aire a excepción del Avatar Aang.


	3. C 1

_**UN NUEVO ENEMIGO**_

El sol ya había comenzado su trabajo desde hace seis horas, con él, muchos trabajadores en Ciudad República comenzaron a realizar sus labores. Era un día común, un día más como cualquier otro, aun cuando fuese el día jueves de la semana; para un trabajador base en la ciudad, trabajar de lunes a viernes era suficiente, pero el trabajo de la joven que aun dormía plácidamente bajo las sabanas era diferente, debía mantenerse en acción prácticamente todos los días, aunque se desempeñara solo en algunos de ellos. No es que fuese perezosa, pero justo ayer había regresado a su hogar, luego de estar dos semanas lejos haciendo un reconocimiento en la Tribu Agua del Sur y por ende, sí, estaba agotada.

Siendo ya medio día, los rayos del sol reclamaban su atención y no pudo seguir ignorándolos, estiró su cuerpo bostezando ligeramente, miró a su lado y lo encontró vació, la persona con la que había descansado ya no estaba y fue esa misma, quien la dejó descansar hasta tarde, no tenía opción, debía levantarse. Se vistió con su ropa típica de la tribu agua, mojó su rostro y decidió bajar al comedor, estaba hambrienta.

—Buenos días —saludó a un empleado que estaba limpiando los barandales de la prominente escalera que daba a la planta baja.

El joven la miró y se inclinó al verla. —Querrá decir tardes, Avatar Korra

Hizo una mueca en el intento de formar una sonrisa, sabía que ya era tarde. Continuó hacia el comedor y antes de entrar a éste, sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Por fin despertaste cariño —escuchó. Ahí estaba la persona que buscaba.

—Lo siento… me hubieras despertado

Con cierta timidez avanzó hacia la gran mesa en medio del salón, su hermosa prometida estaba ahí, sentada en el comedor, comiendo un poco de fruta picada, aun no se acostumbraba a su presencia y no porque le desagradara, sino por todo lo contrario, le parecía maravilloso, tanto que sentía un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

—Regresaste ayer por la madrugada, estabas agotada, merecías un buen descanso —justificó la ingeniera dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa—, pensé que despertarías a esta hora, tu almuerzo ya viene…

—Gracias Asami —solo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa sincera, pero en ella transmitía todo sus sentimientos; resultaba extraño, nunca había sido tan cohibida, ni siquiera con Mako, es decir, ella siempre fue de un temperamento impulsivo, pero cuando estaba con Asami, es como si fuese una persona mucho más pasiva, más aun cuando estaban a solas.

En su vida, debido a su aislamiento en la Tribu del Sur por órdenes del Loto Blanco, ella no tuvo muchos amigos o conocidos, aun cuando era su tribu de origen, además de que por ese tiempo la población en la Tribu era reducida. Por ello, fue hasta que llego a Ciudad República que comenzó a socializar más y aun así, su primer novio había sido Mako, no tenía experiencia, pero su propio instinto la llevaba a tener una agradable química con él, sin embargo; ellos tenían una personalidad similar y constantemente chocaban. Con Asami, vaya que había muchas diferencias entre ellas, la líder de Industrias Futuro era más alta, elegante, inteligente y paciente, pero al mismo tiempo una mujer que le gustaba correr riesgos y que no temía romper las reglas, con Asami convivir era más sencillo; en su momento llegó a odiar verla con Mako y cómo eran tan melosos juntos, pero cuando Asami era melosa con ella, no le importaba, es más le encantaba tener su atención. Para su personalidad explosiva, impulsiva y testaruda, tener a Asami a su lado la ayudaba a mantener la calma.

— ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? —preguntó la Avatar mientras tomaba un poco de la comida que acababan de poner frente a ella.

—Ninguno, desperté temprano y fui a la oficina, todo está en orden, así que tengo el día libre solo para ti —contestó con una ligera sonrisa, observando a su pareja llevar una cucharada de comida a su boca.

Korra sonrió traviesa pasando el bocado, era justo lo que quería oír, después de dos semanas sin estar juntas, lo que más deseaba era compartir el día con ella.

—Ahora que recuerdo, hoy es el cumpleaños de Valir ¿no es así? —preguntó la Avatar continuando con su comida.

Asami asintió.

—Sí, cumple dos años, pensé que Varrick le haría una gran fiesta, pero al parecer será muy privada, solo gente cercana asistirá —añadió la ingeniera, tomando un pequeño libro.

Un mesero se acercó y recogió su plato.

—Es normal, después de todo el pequeño es el heredero de su empresa y él ha resultado ser muy sobreprotector, supongo que no quiere visitas inesperadas —contestó Korra habiendo terminado por fin su almuerzo—; me resulta extraño, esperaría que él fuera un padre que le gustase llevar a su hijo al límite.

Señaló la Avatar a su prometida con la punta de la cuchara, haciéndole ver que realmente le parecía extraño ese punto, Asami soltó una pequeña risita, imaginando por unos instantes como sería Korra de madre, estaba segura que aunque ella era muy agresiva, sería también muy sobreprotectora.

—Supongo que cuando te conviertes en padre, quieres lo mejor para ellos ¿o tu si permitirías que cualquiera se acercara a tu hijo? —inquirió Asami, arqueando las cejas.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —el Avatar ni siquiera lo pensó, contestó de inmediato. Al ser consciente de su reacción bajó la mirada y analizó la situación—, creo que ahora lo entiendo.

Asami volvió a reír, justo lo que imaginaba, pero a decir verdad, ella tampoco lo permitiría. Ellas ahora eran pareja, se amaban, después de siete años de conocerse, ambas estaban seguras de que deseaban estar juntas para siempre y al menos Asami, sabía que también deseaba tener a quien dejarle la empresa, pero no solo por ese hecho, sino porque anhelaba tener a miembros más pequeños que pudiese cuidar y ofrecer su vida junto con su pareja, como una forma de dejar un legado de su amor con Korra.

— Bueno, siempre has sido buena con los niños.

— ¿Enserio lo crees? —cuestionó la Avatar haciendo una pequeña mueca, no le prestó mucha importancia.

—Siempre te has llevado muy bien con los hijos de Tenzin —añadió la ingeniera. Korra miró hacia arriba, pensando en su relación con ellos.

—Sí, desde que los conocí tuvimos una conexión, especialmente con Jinora, pero algo me dice que eso se debe a que son los nietos de Aang y bueno, yo soy la reencarnación de éste o lo era, así que creo que por eso somos muy unidos —respondió.

— ¿y qué hay de Kai? —insistió—, cuando lo conociste, a pesar de ser un ladronzuelo, le diste una oportunidad y desde que se conocieron él te guarda un gran afecto y respeto.

Korra sonrió, tenía razón, debido a su personalidad juguetona, Korra se llevaba bien con los niños y ahora que lo analizaba, no le desagradaban, de hecho le gustaban, al menos ellos nunca la juzgaban cuando se comportaba de modo infantil.

—Supongo que no lo puedo negar —figuró una gran sonrisa—, a todo esto… ¿por qué lo dices?

—Pues… —lo dudó por unos segundos, Korra era su prometida, pero eso no significaba que el alma libre de la Avatar quisiera lo mismo que ella—, ¿alguna vez… has pensando en tener hijos?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la maestra de los cuatro elementos, separó ligeramente los labios mirando a su pareja, cuando vio que ésta hacia una mueca arrepentida, sonrió y aligero su expresión. Miró con cierto deje de dulzura su plato vacío, ahora que lo pensaba, tener hijos con Asami no sería nada raro, es decir; pronto se casarán, aun así jamás pensó en aquella posibilidad, no porque fuese imposible, sino porque solo pensaba en pasar todo su tiempo con Asami, pero vaya que su pareja estaba en todo.

— ¡Claro! —respondió luego de un minuto y no mentía, eso ocasionó que su prometida la mirara con felicidad contenida—. Sé que nosotras no podemos procrear como tal, pero adoptar es una idea igual de perfecta.

—Sí, me encantaría adoptar, creo que serías una excelente madre, Korra —inconscientemente se pegó más a la mesa, queriendo estar junto a su pareja, pero el mueble lo impedía y aun así, se perdió en su mirada, sentía un gran alivio al saber que Korra deseaba lo mismo que ella.

—Creo que tú serías mejor que yo —Korra llevó una mano a su nuca, masajeándola, se había sonrojado y estaba nerviosa.

Dejaron el tema hasta ahí, aún era muy pronto, primero debían casarse, así que disfrutarían por un poco más el tiempo de la compañía mutua, después de todo un hijo no era algo que se podrían tomar a la ligera, con llevaba grandes responsabilidades.

Una vez Korra terminó sus alimentos y teniendo el tiempo completamente libre, se dispusieron a iniciar su día juntas, dando un paseo por el Parque del Avatar Korra. Iban tomadas de la mano, el antebrazo derecho de Korra se cruzaba ligeramente sobre el de Asami, para terminar uniendo sus manos; la joven Avatar cuando tocaba la piel de su pareja, siempre sentía un cosquilleo recorrer su espalda y algo dentro de su estómago revoloteaba. El clima era agradable, no hacia frio y tampoco demasiado calor, un día perfecto para ambas chicas; luego de caminar por unos minutos se sentaron juntas en una banca junto al lago en donde alguna vez Korra pesco ilegalmente con Naga.

—Sé que siempre tienes que salir de viaje, pero no puedo evitar extrañarte cada que estás lejos —masculló Asami, lo suficientemente alto para que fuese escuchada. Estaba recargada en el pecho de Korra y ésta la rodeaba poniendo sus brazos en su cintura.

—Sí, yo también te extraño demasiado en cada viaje —Korra la pegó más a ella y la miró con una sonrisa dulce—, pero tienes compromisos, al igual que el resto de los chicos y aunque me encanta estar con ustedes, realmente no me gustaría que el equipo Avatar tuviese mucho trabajo.

La ingeniera suspiró ligeramente sobre su cuello, ocasionando que la morena se inquietara al sentir el cálido aliento; en medio de su nerviosismo una ráfaga de viento apareció de repente, haciendo que las copas de los árboles se tambalearan y varias hojas volaran por el cielo, por alguna razón la Avatar se incomodó y sin previo aviso algo golpeó su cabeza por detrás y el pequeño objeto responsable botó cayendo a sus pies. Solo era una avellana, pero Korra lo miró como si fuese algo completamente nuevo y desconocido.

—Cariño… ¿estás bien? —Asami se enderezó y fue gracias a que rompió su abrazo con Korra que ésta despertó de su ensimismamiento—, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó al no recibir una respuesta, comenzó a preocuparse.

—No es nada —contestó por fin.

La Avatar no sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, se inclinó para recoger la avellana y en el momento que sus manos se acercaron a éste, una nueva corriente de aire azotó el parque, ocasionando que el fruto seco rodara y Korra tuviese que apoyar las yemas de sus dedos en el pasto. Una luz amarilla rodeó su mano y fue guiada mentalmente por ésta misma energía, hasta visualizar en su mente la imagen de un poderoso volcán y luego, el salvaje interior del mismo.

— ¡Ah! —jaló aire una vez la conexión se cortó, comenzó a sudar frío.

— ¡Korra! … ¿¡Qué pasó!?... ¿¡Qué viste!? —esta vez Asami estaba preocupada, sabía lo que pasaba cuando esa energía aparecía ante algo que tocaba su pareja.

La Avatar tragó saliva intentando mantener la calma, ese inquietante mal presentimiento y la imagen de ese volcán, le dejaban en claro una cosa.

—Asami… —tomó suavemente sus manos, necesitaba sentir esa suavidad para controlarse—, el equipo Avatar nuevamente necesita entrar en acción.

Al sentenciar aquello, la ingeniera apretó el agarre de sus manos y sus miradas hicieron contacto, en un segundo comprendió todas las inquietudes que acababan de despertar en la morena. Korra no tuvo necesidad de explicarle lo que había visto, se lo diría una vez todos estuviesen reunidos, lo importante en ese momento era dirigirse con el presidente Raiko y contactarse con el resto de sus compañeros. Ambas acciones se hicieron en menos de treinta minutos, sin embargo; para cuando se reunieron con el presidente, solo Mako estaba presente, los otros dos miembros tardarían un poco más en llegar.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora, Avatar? —cuestionó Raiko. El presidente respetaba a Korra desde los incidentes con el Loto Rojo y con el tiempo había aprendido que el sexto sentido de la joven Avatar casi siempre estaba en lo correcto.

—Me gustaría esperar a Bolin y Jinora, pero no hay tiempo… un volcán está a punto de hacer erupción y hay un gran pueblo asentado justo en sus faldas.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la declaración y la mirada angustiada de Korra, dejaba en claro que no era una broma, ni una exageración, miles de vidas estaban en peligro.

—Pero Korra… no hay ningún volcán en toda la República Tierra y menos aquí —fue Mako el primero en romper el silencio, la morena lo miró con seriedad, ella era consciente de ese hecho.

—El volcán que vi, se encontraba dentro del territorio de la Nación del Fuego, si pudiera hablar con Iroh, quizá dándole la descripción del pueblo que vi, sepa cuál es y lleguemos más pronto para evacuar a la gente

—Eso es imposible —mencionó el presidente con una mano en su mentón—, el general Iroh hace cinco días regresó a su Nación de origen para visitar a la señor del fuego Izumi.

Eso era un problema, por lo que presentía, el volcán haría erupción de manera inminente, podría ser justo en esos momentos o en dos semanas, por ello debía apresurarse mientras aun tuviese tiempo. En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño grito, pertenecía al maestro tierra del equipo Avatar, Bolin y con él venía Jinora, ambos habían venido inmediatamente recibieron el mensaje de Asami por radio. Bolin, especialmente venía jadeando, había venido corriendo desde las montañas que rodeaban Ciudad República y Jinora por su parte, acababa de llegar de Ba Sing Se.

Korra los puso al corriente al momento.

—Cariño, escribe con el mejor detalle posible como era el pueblo y el volcán que visualizaste, así el presidente Raiko podría comunicarse con la Señor del Fuego mientras nosotros nos dirigimos a la capital —sugirió Asami, posando su mano en el hombro derecho de su novia, esta relajó sus músculos al sentir el contacto.

—Bien, en veinte minutos saldremos en dirección a la Ciudad Capital de la Nación del Fuego —ordenó Korra, su equipo asintió de inmediato.

Mako se dirigió a la estación de policía para informarle a su jefa de lo ocurrido y que debía ausentarse, por su parte Bolin se dirigió a su modesto hogar en los suburbios de la ciudad y donde ahora vivía junto a Opal, si la maestra aire estaba en casa, debía avisarle que el equipo Avatar tenía una misión; Jinora, de igual forma, fue con su padre para informarle de su salida. Mientras que Asami se dispuso a preparar la aeronave más rápida que tenía hasta el momento, para que todos pudiesen llegar lo más pronto posible.

Korra se quedó con Raiko y en una hoja describió lo más que recordaba del volcán y el pueblo que lo rodeaba. El volcán que vio era alto, imponente, pero lo que más destacaba era su tamaño y volumen, el pueblo a su alrededor consistía en modestas casas con tejado rojo, así como sus paredes de un color oscuro con múltiples decoraciones rojizas y el símbolo de la Nación del Fuego por todas partes, no recordaba detalles específicos, la visión había sido rápida; ahora que pensaba en ello, las características que ofrecía no eran muy claras, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, por más que tratara de obtener la visión de nuevo, la energía ya no la alcanzaba.

El Presidente no perdió tiempo y se comunicó con la Señor del Fuego, por su parte, todo el equipo Avatar ya estaba dentro de la nave. La aeronave despegó, Korra miró por una de las grandes ventanas que rodeaban la máquina, apretaba con fuerza sus puños y su corazón latía aceleradamente, seguía con ese horrible presentimiento. De repente, sintió que su puño derecho era tomado por unas cálidas manos, se giró hacia el responsable del tacto.

—Si no llegamos a tiempo yo…

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —Asami la envolvió en sus brazos, reconfortándola y Korra hizo lo mismo tomando con fuerza su espalda, era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento—, estaremos ahí en tres días…

La morena levantó la mirada y sus ojos azules entraron en contacto con los hermosos orbes verdes de su novia, cuando eso sucedió, su ansiedad desapareció y se perdió en ellos. Asami sonrió al sentir como su prometida relajaba sus músculos, sin resistirse, beso con suavidad aquellos labios chocolate, ambas cerraron sus ojos ante el contacto y Korra se aventuró a profundizar el roce, realmente amaba ese sabor.

 _ **Bien, como prometí el capítulo 1, espero sea de su agrado, no pienso meter mucho drama o un drama exagerado como en la mayoría de los fic. La historia tendrá la típica aventura y acción de la serie original, pero por supuesto meteré detalles románticos (bastantes) y además, el sentido de la familia :D**_


	4. C 2

_**CAPITAL DE LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO**_

Luego de tres días de viaje en la aeronave, el equipo Avatar ya comenzaba a sentir el caluroso clima que abarcaba la nación. Ya era medio día y en menos de una hora estarían llegando a la Capital de la Nación del Fuego, donde la Señor del Fuego Izumi, estaba esperándolos.

Gracias a las palabras de Asami, Korra había logrado apaciguar un poco su frustración, pero aun así, continuaba con ese nudo en su estómago, estaba decidida a conservar su compostura y aunque aún le era complicado mantener la calma, con el tiempo había aprendido a hacerlo. Caminó hasta el gran ventanal del frente de la aeronave mirando al horizonte, durante unos minutos lo único que visualizaba eran unas cuantas nubes y el océano, hasta que por fin apareció en medio del agua una enorme estatua del que había sido un poderoso Señor del Fuego; por fin habían llegado a las famosas Grandes Puertas de Azulon.

— ¡Ahí está! —gritó Bolin colocándose junto a Korra y observando la vista— ¡La plaza real de la Nación del Fuego!

Estaba emocionado, era la primera vez que él y su hermano visitaban la Nación del Fuego. La plaza real es una enorme estructura hecha de metal en donde el Señor del Fuego da los discursos correspondientes a su pueblo, actualmente atrás de esta, donde se ubicaban pequeñas casas correspondientes a generales y correspondía la primera línea de defensa del palacio real, actualmente aquellas pequeñas casas eran ahora edificios parecidos a los de Ciudad República, con la excepción de ser más tradicionales y conservando esa tonalidad oscura que tanto caracteriza a la Nación.

—La capital de la Nación del Fuego es imponente —comentó Mako acercándose también.

—No por nada es actualmente la Nación más estable y prospera —mencionó Asami.

Tanto la ingeniera como Mako se sentía extrañamente familiarizados con la Nación, después de todo Mako era un maestro fuego y en cuanto a Asami, su padre Hiroshi Sato tenía un linaje descendiente de los primeros colonos de la Nación del Fuego en el Reino Tierra, por lo que parte de ella pertenecía a esa cultura. Korra observó de reojo a sus amigos, ambos compartían el mismo pasado, sus padres habían sido asesinados por maestros fuego; bueno al menos la madre de Asami, Yasuko.

La avatar volvió a ponerse ansiosa, ya estaban descendiendo, a punto de aterrizar justo a un lado del Palacio Real, ubicado en el cráter del inmenso volcán de la isla. Cuando por fin bajaron de la aeronave fueron recibidos por el general Iroh II, quien consciente de la situación se acercó a ellos con seriedad.

—Bienvenidos, equipo Avatar —saludó respetuoso el general y se inclinó ligeramente mostrando su respeto, colocando una mano en forma recta con la otra colocada debajo verticalmente, el equipo hizo el mismo gesto—. Mi madre los espera.

Iroh II los guió hacia el interior del Palacio Real llevándolos hasta la Sala de Trono. Ésta sala consiste en un suelo cubierto por baldosas negras, diseñadas para reflejar la poderosa luz del fuego, además tiene muchos pilares negros con bases de oro que tienen la función de soportar el techo; al fondo está el trono con un dragón atrás del mismo y enfrente llamas con el fin de demostrar el poderío del Señor de Fuego. Todos a excepción de Korra y Jinora, quienes ya habían estado ahí, se encontraban sorprendidos, habían leído sobre este, pero realmente les parecía asombroso.

—Hace mucho calor y da miedo… —masculló Bolin.

Pabu quien le venía bien el calor, se ocultó entre la ropa del maestro tierra ya que le aterrorizaba el lugar. Siguieron al general hasta quedar frente al trono, donde la Señor del Fuego estaba sentada. Debido a lo que habían leído en libros Mako, Bolin y Asami se inclinaron ante la Señor del Fuego.

— ¡Asami, no…! —se apresuró Korra a levantar a su novia, tal acción no era necesaria.

—No se inclinen, jóvenes miembros del equipo Avatar —habló la poderosa maestra fuego, retirando las llamas que la separaban de los chicos—. El Avatar y su equipo siempre serán bienvenidos aquí y no es necesario que se inclinen.

De inmediato se levantaron.

—Bienvenidos, soy la Señor del Fuego, Izumi —expresó con una amable sonrisa—, ustedes pueden llamarme simplemente Izumi.

Korra se apresuró y se inclinó haciendo el saludo tradicional de la Nación, siendo correspondida inmediatamente por Izumi y el resto de chicos haciendo lo mismo que ella.

—Disculpe que me apresure, pero estoy realmente preocupada —habló la Avatar acercándose más al Trono. Izumi se levantó y bajó hasta ellos—, no podemos perder más tiempo.

—Lo sé, aun con la inespecífica información que nos has proporcionado he mandado la orden de evacuar a todos los poblados que tengan un volcán activo, ya han sido evacuados 6 pueblos —informó la maestra fuego con total tranquilidad, Korra suspiró aliviada.

—Para cuando el volcán haga erupción, ya no habrá nadie que pueda resultar lastimado y si realmente será una catástrofe tan horrible como para que el Avatar la percibiera, entonces puede que duré incluso de meses a años —comentó el general.

— ¿Años? —repitió Bolin en forma de cuestionamiento, el general asintió.

—Hay reportes de erupciones que pueden durar hasta 30 años, aunque algunas que usualmente ocurren en la nación duran un día, pero esta parece ser más peligrosa —expresó Iroh II con cierto deje de preocupación.

Luego de escuchar aquello Izumi les recomendó descansar del viaje y que, si así lo deseaban dieran un paseo por la Ciudad Capital, debido a que era imposible adivinar cuál de todos los volcanes sería el que haría erupción y hasta que ocurriese debían esperar. Korra estaba en desacuerdo, no podía simplemente quedarse sin hacer nada y quizá si viajaba a esos seis poblados podría reconocer el que había visto en su visión. Sin embargo, la Señor del Fuego se negó, de nada serviría ir antes de la erupción y justo como ella decía, el volcán podría actuar en cualquier momento, lo cual sería muy peligroso para Korra, ya el mundo había perdido un Avatar a manos de un volcán; debido a ello estudiarían primero el tipo de erupción y si resultaba posible, Bolin se encargaría de la lava, siempre y cuando no hubiese riesgo de explosión de gases tóxicos. No les quedó más que acatar las órdenes.

—No vayan muy lejos —ordenó Korra una vez el general Iroh II los dejó en una de las habitaciones del Palacio Real—. Meditaré un poco y si llegase a hacer erupción el volcán, necesito que estén cerca para actuar

Todos asintieron, Korra le pidió a Jinora guiar al equipo por el Palacio, ya que el general Iroh II debía ir a coordinar las evacuaciones, todos estuvieron felices de ir con la maestra aire a excepción de Asami que decidió quedarse con la Avatar. Korra le mencionó que no era necesario, pero la ingeniera no estaba dispuesta a dejarla sola y menos en momentos de incertidumbre como ahora.

—Yo cuidaré de ti cariño, no te preocupes ya podremos visitar con más tranquilidad la ciudad capital —mencionó la no maestra sentándose a su lado y besando su mejilla, Korra sonrió con ligereza.

—A pesar de que la gente está a salvo, siendo como si no fuese suficiente…

— ¿Estás segura de que eso es todo lo que te molesta? —cuestionó Asami mirando directamente los ojos azules de la morena.

Korra evitó su mirada mirando al lado contrario y cerrando los ojos.

—Estoy… preocupada —contestó luego de unos segundos—. El Avatar Roku murió siendo consumido por un volcán, junto a su mascota guía, él era poderoso… al igual que su Dragón y aun así, perdió contra esa catástrofe.

Apretó con fuerza sus ojos, ella había entrenado para luchar contra enemigos ya sea espirituales o personas, pero era la primera vez que se enfrentaría a un fenómeno natural de tal magnitud. Asami recargó su cabeza en su hombro y beso su cuello, comprendía el sentir de su novia.

—Por ello debemos seguir el plan de Izumi, ella sabe sobre aquel evento y por ende no quiere arriesgarte…

— Lo sé, pero el Avatar Roku fue sorprendido durante la noche por un volcán que supuestamente estaba inactivo y… —Korra dejó de hablar de repente.

En su mente la imagen del Avatar Roku se proyectó fugazmente junto a pequeñas imágenes de como éste combatía la erupción y como era envenenado por los gases tóxicos, hasta el evento donde es rodeado junto a su animal guía por una nube hirviente del volcán. Aquellos recuerdos la sorprendieron y al mismo tiempo sintió una gran calma.

— ¿Cariño? —preguntó Asami mirando como su novia se había quedado completamente en silencio.

—No me lo vas a creer… vi a Roku —dijo.

— ¿¡De verdad!?... significa que… ¿recuperaste tus conexiones? —inquirió Asami, pero Korra negó inmediatamente.

—No lo creo, no siento que haya sido así, aun siento este enorme vacío, pero creo que… podría ser —sonrió y se dispuso a comenzar su meditación, de ser así, debía comprobarlo.

El mejor lugar para meditar era el Árbol del tiempo, si entraba al mundo de los espíritus y meditaba ahí, quizá podría tener una conexión más fuerte. Así lo hizo, entro al mundo de los espíritus por medio de la meditación y con solo pensarlo, como si fuese en cámara lenta llegó hasta el Árbol del tiempo, entró a la enorme cavidad donde alguna vez fue encerrado Vaatu, estando ahí aun cuando se proyectó de forma espiritual intento meditar intentando contactar con alguna de sus vidas pasadas, pero era inútil, la conexión seguía rota y aun así no comprendía como había tenido esas visiones, comenzaba a frustrarse de nuevo.

—Has perdido las conexiones, pero naciste con ellas, por lo que los recuerdos continúan ahí —escuchó una voz provenir de lo profundo de su ser.

— ¿¡Raava!?

—A diferencia de los anteriores Avatares, tú no tienes la capacidad de entablar una conversación con tus vidas pasadas, sin embargo, conservas las experiencias y las cosas que ellos observaron —mencionó el espíritu de luz proyectándose en el pecho de Korra.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—El espíritu de ellos fue separado de ti, pero al nacer con dicha conexión esas vivencias se almacenaron en tu memoria como una parte física de ti, aunque inconsciente, por ende tendrás visiones de lo mismo que los ojos de tus vidas pasadas observaron —explicó Raava tranquilizando el corazón inquieto de la joven Avatar.

—Pero… yo vi al Avatar Roku, no vi a través de sus ojos —replicó Korra confundida.

—Eso es porque el Avatar Roku en algún momento le mostró aquello al Avatar Aang, por lo que viste a través de los ojos de tu predecesor más cercano

—Entonces, realmente no hay forma de recuperar las conexiones ¿verdad? —la Avatar llevó una mano a su pecho, aun se sentía culpable y al mismo tiempo sola.

—Aún existe una forma, pero no es algo que tu vida actual sea capaz de hacer —comentó el espíritu y Korra de inmediato se conmocionó—, lo único que puedes hacer ahora, es continuar con el deber que tienes con esta generación y recuperar todos los recuerdos posibles gravados en tu subconsciente.

— Si recupero todas esas vivencias ¿¡La conexión con mis vidas pasadas volverá!?

—Así es, pero visualizar todo ello te tomará toda tu vida actual y aun así, no podrás recordarlas todas, pero con las que obtengas, tu vida futura podría apoyarse de ellas para restablecer la conexión. Solo tú tienes aquellos recuerdos, tu vida futura no las tendrá, por ello recurrirá a ti para traer de nuevo la conexión con los anteriores Avatares

— ¡Eso es excelente! —exclamó Korra dando un salto de alegría, aun había esperanza de enmendar su error

—Korra… luego de diez mil años, era necesario un nuevo ciclo de Avatar que se adapte a las necesidades de una nueva era. Aunque tu vida futura restablezca las conexiones, no será lo mismo, no podrá hablar con ellas, pero podrá verlos de frente, sentir su energía y obtener parte de su energía en el estado Avatar, pero solo podrá recurrir a ti —advirtió Raava con cierta tristeza.

—Lo entiendo, pero eso es mejor a que no tenga con quien recurrir… —murmuró la morena con un deje de melancolía.

—No estás sola, yo siempre estaré contigo… todo lo que aprendas ahora, sobre tus vidas pasadas, servirá para que tus vidas futuras no olviden lo que fue el anterior ciclo del Avatar y el legado que ellos construyeron.

Luego de aquello, Korra le agradeció a Raava y volvió al mundo físico. A su lado estaba Asami atenta a cualquier cambio en la expresión de su pareja, la morena sonrió al verla, de inmediato la ingeniera comprendió que traía buenas noticias y se alegró tanto cuando escuchó lo que el espíritu de luz le había explicado a Korra.

—La visión que tuve de Roku fue un recuerdo del Aang, ahora jamás lo olvidaré y me encargaré de que sea trasmitido en mi vida futura, pero… —una vez más Korra paró de hablar—… no puedes ser…

— ¿Ahora qué?

—El volcán que hará erupción… ¡Será alguno que se considere inactivo! —gritó dando un salto y miró aterrorizada a su pareja.

Sin perder tiempo ambas corrieron en busca de la Señor del Fuego, encontrándola en el último piso del palacio; debido a la urgencia Korra pasó por alto a todos los guardias los cuales la persiguieron confundidos por su actuar. Al llegar donde estaba Izumi, Korra prácticamente le gritó su descubrimiento y la poderosa maestra fuego se alteró ante tal información.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? —cuestionó manteniendo la compostura, lo que se esperaría de ella.

—Sí…

—En la Nación del fuego, tenemos más de quince islas cuyo centro o cercanía tienen un volcán inactivo, incluyendo la misma Ciudad Capital —dijo, no había mucho que hacer si el volcán sobre el cual se asentaba el Palacio real, hacia erupción.

Ante tal conmoción, Korra decidida colocó una mano en el piso y por fin, la energía nuevamente rodeó su mano, proyectándole la imagen del mismo volcán y el mismo poblado que había visto antes. Con gran dificultad se dispuso a concentrarse en la imagen, buscando más detalles sobre la misma y así poder dar un dato más específico sobre el lugar, luego de unos treinta segundos donde hizo lo más que pudo para visualizar la isla, por fin obtuvo un dato.

—No sé si realmente sirva, pero la gente en casi todos los hogares estan comiendo algo parecido a un Soufflé y luego de comerlo, muchos de ellos hacen gestos de que ésta sumamente picoso o bueno, al menos eso parece —explicó la Avatar arqueando las cejas, nuevamente le parecía un dato inespecífico.

—Eso podría ser el soufflé picante, es un platillo especial de la isla Kirachu —habló uno de los guardias que las habían seguido hasta ahí.

El rostro de la maestra de fuego oscureció.

—No es posible, el volcán que se encuentra ahí es el Mauna Loa, ha estado inactivo desde mucho antes de la guerra de los cien años, nunca mostró actividad y hay un pueblo que poco a poco se asienta más cerca de su cráter

Por la expresión de la Señor del Fuego, muchas personas estaban en peligro y Korra al escuchar el nombre del volcán, de inmediato aceptó que ese era el responsable de su mal presentimiento, aun cuando no sabía cómo era. Antes de que alguien se atreviera a romper con el silencio, un poderoso temblor arremetió contra sus pies, el volcán había comenzado a hacer erupción y por la magnitud del temblor, sería muy potente.

Korra miró a Asami sin ocultar su expresión de consternación, no había tiempo, el equipo Avatar debía entrar en acción y salvar a las personas que estaban en ese peligroso lugar.

 _ **No me maten, pronto vendrá más KorrAsami, lo prometo.**_


	5. C 3

_**ERUPCIÓN VOLCÁNICA**_

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Korra había sentido tanto miedo y consternación, ahora nuevamente ese sentimiento la recorría iniciando desde su estómago, para extenderse hacia sus pies y hacia su cabeza, odiaba eso. La aeronave iba a su máxima potencia, el equipo Avatar estaba listo para entrar en acción y estando a solo diez minutos de la isla aquel sentimiento se incrementaba; Jinora aprovechando el tiempo se colocó en un lugar seguro, tomando la posición del loto y proyectando su espíritu en la isla Kirachu, ahora que era mayor sus habilidades espirituales se habían afinado y sus entrenamientos consistías en mejorar sus capacidades en ese ámbito, lo que le permitía proyectar su espíritu cada vez más lejos y por más tiempo.

Con esta habilidad logró su cometido y se sorprendió al ver que los lugareños continuaban realizando sus actividades sin ninguna preocupación, el volcán aun no daba señales de haber entrado en actividad y debido a ello Jinora se dirigió a éste, a pesar de que no había temblores efectivamente su cráter estaba tiñéndose de un desagradable color rojizo consumiendo la roca sobre él y aun cuando se trataba de su ser espiritual podía sentir un intenso calor.

Al ver aquello regresó a cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó Korra quien había estado vigilando su cuerpo.

—Las personas aún no saben sobre el volcán, pero no hay duda, es él

— ¿Cómo qué no lo saben? La señor del fuego se comunicó con un capitán encargado de la seguridad de la isla —Mako se acercó a ellas y Jinora negó con la cabeza sin saber la respuesta.

Por alguna razón el encargado de esa isla no le había informado nada a la gente, por lo que todos se encontraban ignorantes del gran peligro que avecinada. No faltaba mucho para que llegaran, pero Asami le pidió a Jinora aparecer frente a los lugareños y explicarles la situación para que salieran de una vez, la maestra aire acató las ordenes y aunque le costó convencer a las personas, la gente poco a poco comenzó a desalojar la isla, para cuando el Equipo Avatar llegó, las personas ya estaban tomando sus barcos.

Los aldeanos corrían de un lugar a otro, subiendo con prisa a los barcos y lanchas disponibles, a pesar de eso eran pocos los medios para transportarlos a todos, sin mencionar que la gente estaba en pánico y se subían apresuradamente, desesperados por irse retiraban las anclas o prendían los motores de las lanchas incluso antes de que se llenaran, todo eran un caos. Korra bajó e intentó mantener la calma, poco a poco los transportes disminuían y mucha gente estaba quedando atascada y amontonada en la orilla, en ese instante se sintió un fuerte temblor que recorrió toda la isla ocasionando que todos se tambalearan, posteriormente un fuego viscoso y mortal comenzó a fluir en todas direcciones escapando del cráter, el Mauna Loa había comenzado a erupcionar, la imagen solo causo que la gente entrará aun en más pánico.

— ¡No lograrán escapar todos! —la maestra aire se acercó a la Avatar con desesperación en su rostro.

Korra quien ya se había percatado se dirigió a Asami.

—Tu nave es lo suficientemente grande como para llevar a la gente que hace falta, tómalos y vete con ellos… —pidió Korra, pero Asami se negó de inmediato.

— ¡No los dejaré aquí!

—Estaremos bien, soy maestra agua podremos escapar con facilidad y además Bolin es maestro Lava ¿recuerdas? No importa que pase estaremos bien, pero debemos asegurarnos de que la isla esté vacía.

Asami lo dudó por unos segundos, no quería dejar a su novia sola, pero sabía que debía confiar en ella ya que era el Avatar y de cualquier forma, Korra ya había tomado una decisión. La miro indecisa, pero al ver que no la haría cambiar de opinión la abrazó, besándola efusivamente.

—Te prometo que estaré bien… —al separar sus labios Korra la miró con determinación, comprendiendo lo que sentía— ahora vete.

La ingeniera asintió y subió a su aeronave, la Avatar se dirigió a los aldeanos pidiéndoles que subieran, no hubo necesidad de convencerlos. Korra no despegó la vista de la aeronave hasta que ésta comenzó su rumbo hacia un lugar apartado y seguro, se sintió aliviada al saber que al menos Asami estaba fuera de este peligroso fenómeno; Asami era brillante, pero el volcán era demasiado peligro aun para un maestro… aun para un Avatar, no podía arriesgarse a perderla.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Mako.

—Mako y Jinora, recorran casa por casa buscando algún rezagado… Bolin, tú y yo iremos hacia la lava, intentaremos contener y alentar su paso —ordenó.

De ésta forma Bolin y la Avatar corrieron directo hacia la lava, no había problema, Bolin se había convertido en un poderoso maestro. La lava se desparramaba hacia todas direcciones del cráter, no podrían parar el paso, pero al menos podrían evitar que la lava continuara hacia la aldea. Llegaron a un sendero que unía el poblado con el cráter y al continuar por él, la lava aprovechaba la libertad del mismo para bajar más rápido. Bolin sin perder tiempo, usando sus habilidades dio un paso fuerte hacia adelante y creó una enorme pared con la misma lava que bajaba, para luego solidificarla; aunque eso funcionó la lava venía en todas direcciones y al ser retenida en ese punto comenzaba a liberarse por los lados, Bolin era bueno, pero no podía con todo y aun así intentó cubrir el mayor terreno posible. Korra lo ayudaba dándole tiempo, deteniendo la lava con grandes murallas de tierra y alejando pequeñas salpicaduras que escapaban del rió de lava y podrían quemar al maestro tierra.

— ¡Resiste Bolin, cuando Jinora nos avise que todos están fuera regresaremos!

— ¡Esto es un reto, pero lo lograremos! —gritó el maestro decidido a contener la lava el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Luego de diez minutos el espíritu de Jinora apareció justo detrás de la Avatar, dándole la buena noticia de que no quedaba nadie en la aldea, aquello arrancó un suspiro en los jóvenes maestros.

—Solo hay un problema, en el estrecho oeste al parecer vivía una humilde familia alejada del pueblo y cerca del cráter —las palabras de la maestra aire encogieron el corazón del Avatar—, por la velocidad y distancia que recorre la lava… creo que ya es muy tarde

— ¡Vayan a la orilla, Bolin y yo iremos a revisar!

Jinora intentó oponerse, pero si existía la mínima posibilidad de que la familia continuara con vida entonces se arriesgaría por esa pequeña probabilidad. Con ello en mente el maestro tierra tuvo una idea, con sus poderes podrían llegar al sitio andando por la lava y aunque era un tanto peligroso, llegaría lo suficientemente rápido.

La Avatar asintió a su propuesta. Bolin con gran experiencia dio un salto hacia el río de lava y formó una especie de lancha solidificando la lava a su alrededor, Korra brincó hacia él y ahora ambos estaban sobre ésta, el maestro movió sus manos con fuerza hacia adelante para impulsar la lava solidificada y llevarlos hacia la dirección deseaba aun contra corriente, aun cuando era un tanto sencillo la lava golpeaba contra la lancha con fiereza y peligrosas gotas salpicaban contra ellos, Korra se encargaba de alejarlas con aire o tierra control.

La pequeña casa, según Jinora se ubicaba en el ala oeste a solo unos metros de cráter, justo cuando llegaron a ese punto lo único que observaron fue una gran estructura siendo consumida por el fuego y la lava, parecía derretirse bajo sus pies.

—No… —se quedaron observando con gran dolor, habían llegado demasiado tarde, Bolin se limpió una lágrima que se asomaba en su ojo.

Justo cuando estaban dispuestos a regresar, Korra pudo escuchar aunque apenas perceptible, el llanto de lo que parecía ser un bebé, se giró de golpe y le ordenó a Bolin dirigirse a la estructura; el maestro obedeció, para suerte la casa era más como un templo y por ende la parte superior, lo que parecía ser la cúpula aún se mantenía de pie, aunque ya estaba incendiándose y derrumbándose, debido a que la lava ya había consumido los pilares inferiores.

Al estar cerca Korra usó su aire control para impulsarse a la ventana sobresaliente de la estructura, Bolin por su parte creó una muralla de lava alrededor de ésta para darle suficientemente a su amiga. Al entrar ya había mucho humo propio de la madera consumiéndose, pero el llanto del bebé resonaba en sus oídos, siguiendo aquel ruido llegó hasta una especie de cubo hecho de piedra, al parecer creado con tierra control, lo quitó y encontró al dueño de aquel llanto; una pequeña criatura sin ropa y una nota a su lado, tomó ambas, no había tiempo de hacerse preguntas.

— ¡Bolin!

Al escuchar su gritó el susodicho regresó con ella y se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía en sus brazos, se conmovió y cuando estuvo por decir su usual comentario inoportuno una poderosa explosión los tomó por sorpresa, seguida por una nube de ceniza y gases escupida por el enorme volcán, estaban en problemas. Antes de que la ceniza llegara a ellos, la Avatar creó una gran esfera de aire rodeándolos, de ésta manera no serían intoxicados.

—No hay tiempo, usaré mi aire control para elevarnos y dar saltos largos, para llegar abajo, cuando estemos por caer tendrás que solidificar la lava y así continuar hasta llegar abajo.

— ¿Estás loca? De por si es difícil, no puedo ver la nada con esta nube y será complicado que solidifique la lava justo antes de que nuestros pies la toquen —dijo el joven maestro Lava consternado por la idea de su amiga.

— ¡No hay tiempo, todos moriremos sino lo logran!

Bolin era un chico leal y talentoso aun con su personalidad, pero sus amigos solían pedirle demasiado en situaciones extremas, poniendo demasiada tensión sobre él y quizá era por ello que Bolin era el maestro de ahora. Miró al bebé en los brazos de Korra y luego la miró a ella, asintiendo con determinación, además de gotas de sudor resbalando por su rostro.

—Bien…

Korra saltó manteniendo la esfera con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo al bebé, intentando con aplastarlo entre su fornido brazo. Al momento de caer, Bolin agudizó sus sentidos y justo como Korra le pidió solidificó la lava, con ello Korra pudo impulsarse nuevamente y continuaron así hasta llegar a la aldea, pero todo estaba cubierto de ceniza y gases. Continuaron hasta la orilla, cuando finalmente encontraron a Mako y Jinora en una esfera como ellos.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó Mako al ver a la criatura.

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones. ¡Todos al agua, la lava nos está pisando los talones!

Con ello y antes de que la lava los alcanzara brincaron juntos al agua, Korra creó una nueva esfera ésta vez con oxígeno suficiente para que los cuatro pudiesen escapar por debajo del agua. Se alejaron tan rápido como pudieron, observando a sus espaldas como la lava entraba al agua liberando vapor y salificándose lentamente.

Avanzaron por lo menos un kilómetro hasta que dejaron de ver sobre ellos la oscura nube de ceniza y gases tóxicos. Regresaron a la superficie y la Avatar congelo parte de ella para que todos pudieran subir.

—Eso estuvo muy cerca —mencionó Bolin con las manos sobre sus rodillas y jadeando pesadamente.

Miraron en dirección a la isla y era irreconocible, todo a su alrededor era negro y una tormenta se había formado entre la nube. Si se hubiesen quedado más tiempo, hubieran sido acribillados entre cientos de relámpagos, causados por la misma erupción; era temible, ahora entendían porque el Avatar Roku había sucumbido hacía muchos años contra un volcán, de no ser por Bolin seguramente Korra no hubiese podido hacer nada.

Continuaron avanzando sobre el puente congelado que Korra hizo, Mako y Bolin se retiraron su ropa superior para ofrecérsela al bebé desnudo que había rescatado la Avatar. Desde que lo rescató no se había separado de él, se sentía culpable por la muerte de sus padres y no se había atrevido a leer la nota que había encontrado junto a él.

— ¡Por fin llegamos! —gritó Bolin con un brillo infantil en sus ojos.

Habían llegado a la isla más cercana y segura de la isla Kirachu, en donde todos los aldeanos habían llegado a salvo, a lo lejos aún podía observarse una gran zona repleta de oscuridad. Al llegar fueron recibidos como héroes, la gente los rodeó aplaudiendo y vitoreando por ellos, pero eso no le importaba a la Avatar ahora, quería ver a su novia; los pasó de largo y se dirigió a la aeronave donde seguramente estaría ella.

Entro a la aeronave estacionada a la orilla de la playa y ahí estaba, su hermosa ingeniero con los brazos cruzados y una mano agarrando parte de su nariz, con los ojos cerrados claramente preocupada.

— Asami…

La mencionada se giró al reconocer la voz y sintió que su razón de vivir regresaba a ella.

— ¡Korra! —se lanzó hacia ella, pero se sorprendió cuando la Avatar llevó una mano hacia adelante, impidiéndole continuar.

La morena separó parte de la ropa que cubría un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, la ingeniera abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendida al encontrarse con un pequeño y regordete rostro escondido entre las prendas. No supo que decir.

—Había una casa cerca del cráter, no pude rescatar a sus padres…

Asami miró a su pareja, al ver su rostro afligido y lleno de culpa le hizo comprender al instante que Korra se sentía la peor Avatar del mundo, aunque eso no fuese cierto. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y pegó sus frentes.

—Tranquila, al menos pudiste rescatarlo a él… ahora ésta a salvo, estoy segura de que sus padres están agradecidos —mencionó la ingeniero de forma dulce y comprensiva, besando delicadamente los labios de su prometida, una pequeña lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la Avatar.

—Había esto con él… —le entregó la nota que encontró a su lado.

La ingeniera la tomó abriéndola y leyendo el contenido.

" _El volcán ha hecho erupción, sentí el temblor, pero es tarde la lava ya viene, no seré capaz de llegar a la aldea a tiempo, mi bebé es lo único que tengo, le daré tiempo, si alguien logra llegar… por favor… "_

La nota había sido escrita con rapidez y los garabatos demostraban la desesperación de la persona que lo escribió, tampoco había sido terminada y apenas el "por favor" era legible, quien sea que lo escribió logró darle el tiempo suficiente a su hijo para ser rescatado.

 **Bien, espero que les haya agradado :D.**

 **himari: gracias por tu comentario, intenté subirlo lo más pronto, pero tuve un compromiso y me atrasé.**

 **Valierie Hyuga Senju: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me sentí realmente motivada y feliz cuando lo leí, me alegra que te guste y que me dejes tu comentario, significa mucho para mí, espero que te guste este capítulo también.**


	6. C 4

**RYUTA SATO**

Los aldeanos se encontraban expectantes, habían perdido sus hogares y no sabían a donde ir ahora, para su suerte la Señor del Fuego ya tenía planes por lo que había llegado a esa pequeña isla acompañada de su hijo, además de varios de sus soldados quienes se encargarían de mantener el orden, algo que siempre distinguía a la Nación del Fuego. El Equipo Avatar se reunió con ellos e Izumi les agradeció por todo, hace mucho tiempo que la Nación no sufría de alguna crisis en la que el Avatar tuviese que intervenir.

—Disculpe —dijo Mako poniéndose enfrente de todos, Korra y Asami aún no llegaban con ellos—, las personas no fueron avisadas del fenómeno.

Izumi arqueó las cejas, justo cuando el equipo despegó ella personalmente llamó por radio a la guardia de la isla.

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? —cuestionó Iroh igual de sorprendido.

—Al parecer el guardia no se lo tomó enserio o no le importó arriesgar la vida de todos en la aldea —Korra y Asami aparecieron por fin acercándose al pequeño grupo donde estaba la Señor del Fuego y su hijo.

—Busquen de inmediato a Lee Huag, nos explicará personalmente que fue lo que sucedió —ordenó Izumi a uno de sus guardias.

Korra se abrió paso entre su equipo y le mostró a la Señor del Fuego la criatura que había salvado, Asami venía unos pasos atrás de ella. Ambos maestros de la realeza miraron al bebé y comprendieron inmediatamente lo sucedido, aun así Korra les explicó donde lo habían encontrado y antes de que alguien más dijese algo apareció el guardia regresó trayendo consigo al responsable.

Era un anciano, quizá de unos setenta años. Caminó entre todos sin remordimiento hasta llegar a la Señor del Fuego inclinándose sobre su rodilla con respeto.

—Por tus acciones estuvieron a punto de morir muchas personas, de no ser por el Avatar y su equipo todo hubiese terminado en desgracia —habló la Señor del Fuego molesta, pero manteniendo su postura apacible.

—Acepto mi responsabilidad, le he fallado a usted mi señora y a toda la gente que debía proteger —dijo sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.

— ¿Por qué no diste la orden de desalojo? —esta vez Iroh habló sin ocultar su molestia.

El hombre sin levantar la cara explicó que no había creído en las palabras del Avatar, que le parecía una idea absurda que un volcán de miles de años sin actividad de repente estuviese a punto de hacer erupción sin dar señales de ello, por lo que pasó por alto el aviso, estando seguro de que no ocurriría nada y solo para asegurarse envió a un par de guardias a inspeccionar el cráter, pero para cuando estos habían regresado con malas noticias, la maestra aire del equipo avatar ya se había adelantado y todos comenzaron a irse.

—La orden de desalojo no te la dio el Avatar… —replicó Izumi con severidad, dejando en claro que no tenía justificación su desobediencia—. Desde ahora ya no servirás a la Nación del Fuego, pero por tus años de servicio y lealtad te permitiré volver a tu hogar, en otras circunstancias serías acusado de traición.

El hombre suspiró y se levantó inclinándose ante ella. Dio media vuelta y se retiró aceptando su castigo, de no ser por ese error se hubiese jubilado con honores y ahora no podría dejarle aquello a su familia. Al menos no les llevaría la vergüenza de haberse ido a prisión.

Con aquella situación solucionada el resto sería asunto de la Señor del Fuego, pero aún quedaba el problema del bebé quien se había quedado huérfano.

—Sus padres debieron ser disidentes —mencionó Iroh, haciendo referencia a aquellas personas que vivían en la Nación y no habían nacido en ella o su elemento de control no era el fuego—, aunque actualmente la discriminación a ellos es muy baja, aún sigue habiendo y quizá por ello vivían alejados de la aldea.

— ¿Qué pasará con él? —preguntó Jinora atrás de Korra.

—Será enviado al orfanato general de la Nación ubicado en la capital, no se preocupen estará en buenas manos y le encontraremos un buen hogar —dijo la Señor del Fuego con una sonrisa amable. La idea no le agradó a Korra, de hecho a nadie del Equipo Avatar, pero no podían oponerse.

—Yo podría hacerme responsable de él —inquirió Asami.

Todos la miraron sin poder creer sus palabras, especialmente su prometida quien no esperaba que ella dijese algo como eso.

—Sé que no soy de la Nación del Fuego ya mi hogar está en Ciudad República, pero sé que podría darle la vida que necesita y no lo estoy diciendo por la empresa —justificó con una sonrisa confiada, ciertamente no le faltaría absolutamente nada si el bebé se volvía un Sato.

Korra no podía creer lo que Asami estaba diciendo, entonces recordó su última charla, tragó saliva asustada por la decisión que estaba tomando su prometida, miró al bebé en sus manos y no sabía si realmente estaba lista, era obvio que si Asami se hacía cargo del bebé, inmediatamente ella era también responsable. Se volverían madres.

Izumi miró a la ingeniera, luego miró a Korra estando al tanto de la relación entre ellas dos, luego miró a la criatura y analizó la situación. Iroh también siendo consciente de que la Avatar y Asami eran pareja estaba en la misma encrucijada que su madre; decidió no involucrarse y dejar que ella tomara la decisión, después de todo el bebé era un ciudadano de la Nación del Fuego.

—Por favor —dijo Korra por fin—, sé que somos jóvenes y tenemos muchas otras responsabilidades, pero… —miró nuevamente al bebé y luego a Asami—. No pude salvar a sus padres, soy responsable de que se quedara sin su familia, permítame ser una para él.

Izumi suspiró y terminó sonriendo.

—Bien, lo dejaré en sus manos —asintó la Señor del Fuego— dejaré la responsabilidad en sus manos, pero seguirá teniendo los derechos de un ciudadano de la Nación del Fuego y con ustedes viviendo en las Naciones Unidas, tendrá ambos derechos.

Era la primera vez que escuchaban de una persona aparte del Avatar, que fuese considerado un ciudadano aparte del de origen de nacimiento, por lo que todo el Equipo Avatar estaba sumamente feliz, rodearon a Korra admirando al bebé que ahora portaría con el apellido Sato y que tendría a dos grandiosas madres cuidando de él.

De regreso en la Capital de la Nación del Fuego, Izumi le dio algunas concesiones al Equipo Avatar por su apoyo y unos obsequios al pequeño ciudadano de su nación que ahora se iría con sus nuevas madres. Le otorgó algunas vestimentas, una cuna hecha con madera fina y adornos alusivos a la Nación, así como mantas y algunos juguetes; todo ello debido a que no era solo un honorable ciudadano sino que ahora era el hijo de la Avatar. Bolin admiraba al bebé que ahora ya tenía ropa, los ojos del pequeño eran color ámbar, parecidos a los de Mako.

— ¡Vaya! Y pensar que si te hubieses quedado con Korra o Asami, este podría haber sido tu hijo Mako —bromeó Bolin golpeando con el codo a su hermano, para desagrado de éste

— ¡Cállate! Eso fue hace mucho y aunque fui un tonto, sé que ellas serán unas excelentes madres, el bebé no pudo tener más suerte —dijo honestamente mirando a las chicas y sonriendo de medio lado, él las apoyaba incondicionalmente.

—Gracias Mako…

Todos subieron a la aeronave de regreso a Ciudad república. Korra nuevamente se sentía nerviosa, pero ya no por un peligro mortal, sino por la nueva responsabilidad que ahora formaba parte de su vida y que no se sentía lista, pero al saber que Asami estaría con ella se esforzaría al máximo por el amor que sentía y por su ahora, hijo. La enorme y hermosa cuna que la Señor del Fuego les dio la estrenaron colocándola cerca del ventanal de la nave, Korra se acercó aun con el niño en brazos y que no había soltado en ningún momento desde que lo rescató.

—Está dormido, bájalo con cuidado —ordenó Asami.

Korra se paralizó ¿dejarlo? ¿Y si el cunero no era lo suficientemente resistente? ¿Y si despertaba al bajarlo? ¿Y si lo lastimaba? Ella era consciente de su fuerza sobrehumana y temía que no pudiese controlarla lo suficiente y dañara al bebé. La ingeniera al ver el terror en los ojos de su prometida le pidió al bebé, Korra accedió dejándolo en sus brazos con sumo cuidado y siendo Asami quien lo colocó en el cunero, la Avatar se había puesto muy tensa y aún más viendo como lo ponía en la cuna.

Asami soltó una risita.

—No puedo creerlo Korra —dijo cubriendo sus labios para no despertar al bebé y provocando que su pareja se relajara—. Eres más sobreprotectora de lo que imaginé.

La Avatar se sintió indignada y se sonrojó ante las palabras. Tenía razón, quizá estaba exagerando, pero el ver que su ahora hijo era tan pequeño y frágil la ponían demasiado tensa, temía que cualquier cosa podiera lastimarlo, si le llegase a pasar algo no podría perdonárselo, no después de todo lo sucedido. Asami la rodeó entre sus brazos y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla, no había necesidad de palabras comprendía a la perfección lo que pasaba por la mente de la morena.

Jinora se acercó a ellas interrumpiendo su cálido momento y contempló al nuevo miembro de la familia Sato; no era la primera vez que observaba a un bebé, de hecho había visto a todos sus hermanos de bebés y estaba acostumbrada a sus rostros lindos y regordetes.

—Es muy hermoso y puedo sentir una fuerte conexión entre ustedes, desde el momento en que salvaste su vida Korra… —dijo la maestra aire con una cálida sonrisa— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se llamará?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la joven de ojos azules quien había pasado por alto aquel importante detalle, pero Asami ya sabía que tenían que escogerle un nombre y debido a que se perdieron todos sus documentos no habían averiguado algún dato del bebé o de su familia, especialmente por ser disidentes. La avatar miró a su prometida buscando una solución, sacándole un suspiro resignado.

—Estaba pensando en… Ryuta, es alusivo a la Nación de Fuego y son cualidades que deseo que tenga.

—Ryuta… —repitió Korra analizando el nombre y entonces, le pareció perfecto.

Básicamente Ryuta era _"gran dragón"_ , siendo un nombre alusivo a una de las criaturas más magníficas del mundo, por lo que resultaba sencillo deducir su significado abstracto. Miró a Asami y sonrió ampliamente dejando en claro que le parecía perfecto para su hijo, incluso a Jinora le agradó.

Luego de tres horas de viaje y quedando aún mucho tiempo para poder llegar a la ciudad, sin previo aviso el pequeño Ryuta comenzó a llorar sin recato, llamando la atención de las jóvenes madres quienes preocupadas acudieron a él. La primera en tomarlo fue Asami quien lo levantó de la cuna y comenzó a mecerlo suavemente entre sus brazos, pero el bebé continuaba llorando.

— ¿Qué tiene? —cuestionó Korra comenzando a ponerse tensa nuevamente.

—Creo que tiene hambre…

La joven Avatar voló y con ayuda de Jinora le preparó un biberón al pequeño, gracias a la ayuda de la maestra aire en menos de cinco minutos regresó con Asami entregándole el objeto y ésta se lo dio a la criatura quien comenzó a mamar efusivamente. Hasta ese momento Ryuta se había mantenido tranquilo, durmiendo desde que había sido rescatado hasta ahora, por lo que escuchar su llanto preocupó de sobremanera a Korra quien comenzó a decir que quizá lo mejor era que mantuviera al pequeño en sus brazos.

El resto del Equipo Avatar miraba la escena montada por las chicas, con una ligera risita y un suspiro escapando de su rostro.

—La tendrán difícil… —comentó Mako de brazos cruzados.

—Creo que Asami ahora tiene dos bebés —añadió Bolin sacando una risita de sus amigos.


	7. C 5

**MADRES PRIMERIZAS**

Por fin, luego de tres días de viaje en la aeronave, el Equipo Avatar estaba de vuelta a Ciudad República. Para tres de los cinco integrantes el viaje de regreso había resultado más interesante y divertido que el de ida, pero no se puede decir lo mismo del Avatar y la joven ingeniera, quienes tuvieron que lidiar con el desafío de ser madres primerizas y no saber absolutamente nada sobre el cuidado de un bebé; para su suerte tenían a Jinora y aun así, lidiaron con bañarlo, cambiar su pañal, alimentarlo y más de una vez limpiar el vómito del mismo, sin mencionar que el pequeño se soltaba a llorar entrada la madrugada y despertaba varias veces durante la misma.

La gran máquina construida por Industrias Futuro aterrizó atrás de la mansión Sato. Descendieron todos los integrantes quienes fueron recibidos alegremente por las mascotas del equipo, Naga y Pabu; éstos corrieron hacia sus respectivos dueños, Pabu subió al hombro de Bolin dando tres vueltas alrededor de su cuello y Naga corrió hacia Korra y Asami a punto de brincar sobre ellas, pero se detuvo al instante cuando olfateó algo nuevo.

—Mira Naga… —dijo Korra acariciando la cabeza de su amiga y pidiéndole a Asami que acercara al bebé

Asami inclinó a Ryuta quien se encontraba despierto y lo acercó a la nariz de la enorme criatura. Naga olfateó curiosa al nuevo ser y el pequeño soltó un gemido asustado, parecía que iba a llorar hasta que Naga sacó un poco su enorme lengua y lamio su mejilla, en ese instante el pequeño Ryuta comenzó a reír completamente extasiado por la sensación y sin dudarlo tomó con su frágil mano la nariz de Naga. Esa era justo la reacción que Korra deseaba, confiaba en su amiga y sabía que sería una gran aliada para cuidar de su ahora hijo.

—Chicas, ha sido una gran aventura, pero es hora de que vuelva a mi trabajo aquí en la Ciudad —las interrumpió Mako.

— ¿No quieren quedarse a cenar? —invitó Asami, pero el detective se negó de inmediato, tenía sus responsabilidades.

Lo mismo fue para el resto de los miembros. Bolin deseaba encontrarse con Opal y contarle todo lo que había sucedido, por su parte, Jinora también deseaba ver a Kai, ya que lleva bastante tiempo que no lo veía debido a que el chico había sido enviado a una misión al Polo Norte hace un mes y justo ayer había sido la fecha de su regreso. Ahora las jóvenes madres tendrían que lidiar completamente solas con su hijo.

Luego de despedirse entraron a la enorme mansión. Asami dejó a Ryuta en los poderosos brazos de Korra, mientras ella se dirigía a su oficina de la mansión a hacer una llamada importante, por lo que entró corriendo; para cuando entró Korra el joven mayordomo no perdió de vista lo que ésta traía en los brazos y la miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—Disculpe ¿de dónde se ha robado a esa criatura?

Los empleados de la mansión solían ser algo más severos y estrictos con la Avatar, debido a la falta de elegancia que en algunas ocasiones esta tenía e incluso a veces se mofaban de ella aunque nunca delante de la ingeniera. Aun cuando a Korra no le molestaba e incluso lo agradecía ya que aprendía muchas cosas, a la CEO no le agradaba para nada. En cierta ocasión Asami escuchó a unos cocineros criticar a su prometida y fueron severamente castigados, estando a punto de ser despedidos.

—No me la robé —replicó Korra con una mueca—, lo rescaté de un volcán, pero no logré salvar a sus padres.

El mayordomo arqueó aún más sus cejas.

—Como sea —Korra lo pasó de largo y se giró hacia él luego de dar un par de pasos dentro de la mansión—. Estás ante tu nuevo amo, su nombre es Ryuta Sato y Asami lo adoptó oficialmente en la Nación del Fuego.

El sujeto se inclinó respetuosamente y un tanto exagerado.

—Si fue decisión de la señorita Asami, entonces estaré feliz de servirlo.

La Avatar llegó hasta la enorme sala donde se sentó delicadamente con su hijo en brazos. El pequeño Ryuta estiraba sus manitas queriendo atrapar los mechones que colgaban de su madre, la cual aprovechó para con su dedo índice tocar la manita de su bebé, cuando el pequeño sintió el tacto de su madre inmediatamente y por reflejo aprisionó su dedo con su puño, apenas logrando apretarlo por completo. El corazón de Korra se encogió de ternura y se sonrojó, se agachó más hacia éste y en un descuido el pequeño Ryuta con ambas manos tomó los mechones que tanto le daban curiosidad, jaloneándolos con más fuerza de lo que Korra llegó a creer que tenía.

—Espera… Ryuta…suéltame —se quejó de inmediato, pero su hijo no parecía ceder ante las suplicas de su madre y al contrario soltaba divertidas carcajadas.

Para cuando Asami se unió a ellos, su hijo ya estaba sobre la cabeza de su madre jalando y babeando por toda ella. Korra la miró con suplica en su rostro, en algún momento perdió el control sobre el pequeño Ryuta.

—Ryuta, no debes molestar a tu madre —dijo Asami mientras retiraba al bebé de su cabeza, el cual soltó otra risita gustoso de ahora estar en los brazos de su otra mami—, te aprovechas de la debilidad de Korra.

— ¿Qué debilidad? —inquirió la morena sin comprender, ella era la Avatar.

Asami rió también, dejando confundida a su prometida quien se cruzó de brazos, estaba completamente despeinada y con restos de saliva por su cabeza. Antes de que pudiera quejarse sobre algo más, fueron interrumpidas por una visita que si bien no era desagradable si algo molesta.

— ¡Vi la enorme aeronave de los Sato atravesar la ciudad y supe que mis grandes amigas habían regresado, luego de no asistir al cumpleaños número de dos de mi hijo! —Varrick entró a la sala acompañado de su mayordomo, aunque era necesario anunciarse antes de interrumpir en la Mansión Sato, no podían hacer nada sobre ese sujeto, siempre hacia lo que se le daba la gana.

—Varrick, Zhu Li es la presidenta… debió avisarte de la emergencia que ocurrió en la Nación del Fuego —replicó Korra poniéndose de pie y mirando al empresario con desagrado.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero aun a…—luego de su queja tan efusiva por fin se percató de lo que Asami sostenía en sus brazos—. ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

Las madres sonrieron y presentaron a su hijo, ahora los Sato también tenían un heredero. Varrick se acercó al pequeño con total curiosidad y analizándolo completamente con una mano en su mentón, de forma exagerada. Luego de unos minutos y con Korra observando cada uno de sus movimientos, alzó los brazos cubriéndose la cara.

— ¡Pensé que los Sato no tendrían herederos y ya había planeado cómo hacer para que mi hijo se quedara con Industrias Futuro! —dijo.

Asami se indignó.

— ¿Cómo la última vez?

—Es broma, de hecho me parece genial… su hijo podría junto con el mío probar los nuevos inventos en los que estoy trabajando para bebés.

— ¿Ahora te dedicas a crear productos para bebés? —cuestionó Korra con una mueca.

—Yo me dedicó a todo lo que haga dinero ¡Y! lo que mejore la educación, crecimiento y desarrollo mental de mi hijo —dijo Varrick con su dedo índice hacia arriba—. Justo ahora trabajo con un objeto que le permitirá a mi hijo aprender a caminar mucho más rápido, pudiendo por si solo andar por toda la casa sin necesidad de un adulto sosteniéndolo.

Aproximadamente por dos horas Varrick se la pasó explicándoles a las chicas los nuevos e innovadores proyectos que tenían en mente para su hijo y convenciéndolas de que serían de gran utilidad, por lo que aun con algunas dudas accedieron a probar algunos de esos objetos para Ryuta, pero solo aquellos que eran los más sencillos y seguros. Luego de estar satisfecho, el empresario se retiró dejando nuevamente solas a las jóvenes madres, el bebé se había quedado dormido a los cinco minutos que Varrick comenzó su explicación y parecía que no despertaría hasta mañana.

—Le pedí al mayordomo que colocara la cuna en el pequeño cuarto a lado del nuestro, comprendo que Ryuta necesita su propio cuarto, pero no quisiera tenerlo tan lejos —explicó Asami subiendo por las escaleras junto a Korra y con su hijo en brazos—. Sé que nadie sabe aún de él, pero temo que cuando lo sepan y por ser tu hijo también, quieran hacerle daño.

—Lo sé, tranquila… no permitiré que lo lastimen.

Colocaron a Ryuta en la cuna y para asegurarse Korra le ordenó a Naga quedarse en su cuarto, con su amiga durmiendo frente al cunero no le pasaría absolutamente nada. Asami fue la primera en meterse a la cama, después de haberse puesto una versión más ligera que su usual pijama de seda y tenía sus razones; Korra luego de haberse tomado una ducha rápida salió con apenas ropa interior mirando con picardía a su prometida, ambas habían pensado lo mismo.

La Avatar caminó seductoramente hacia la cama, subiendo hasta llegar a su prometida quien la esperaba con una gran sonrisa aún más coqueta de la que la morena era capaz de poner sin sonrojarse. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara y luego de mirarse provocativamente por unos segundos, se fundieron en un sensual beso del que Asami tenía el control; iniciaron rozando sus labios, para luego aumentar la pasión en cada roce hasta que sus lenguas se volvieron una. Luego de esos años saliendo juntas, estos pequeños juegos les encantaban, si algo las excitaba más a ambas era empezar con un buen beso. La ingeniera no tardó en retirar la prenda superior de su prometida, acariciando al ritmo del beso su espalda y por su parte, Korra tampoco perdía el tiempo ya que había alcanzado uno de los pechos de Asami, masajeándolo sobre la ropa, sacando varios suspiros de ésta.

Justo cuando los besos de Korra estaban atacando el cuello de la ingeniera y su mano derecha bajando por su abdomen, un poderoso llanto interrumpió su ritual haciendo que ambas frenaran en seco. Ryuta se había despertado y seguramente quería comer, no podían ignorarlo por lo que se levantaron acomodando su ropa, yendo a atender de inmediato a su hijo.

Korra fue a calmar a su pequeño mientras Asami se dirigió a preparar un biberón. Luego de una media hora que tardo el pequeño en comer y media hora en dormirse, por fin las chicas podían volver a su habitación, pero Korra estaba desanimada. Si bien no le importaba el hecho de que Ryuta hubiese querido alimentarse, pero creía que lo más seguro que Asami ya estuviese cansada.

Estaba tan equivocada. La ingeniera tomó a la joven morena de la cintura acercándola a ella.

—Creo que no despertará en tres horas… ¿continuamos? —los ojos de la Avatar se iluminaron.

—No creo que sea suficiente tiempo, pero hagámoslo —volvió a besarla.

Justo como ambas habían previsto e incluso intentando no hacer tanto ruido, Ryuta despertó tres horas después, pero al menos las chicas ya habían terminado de darse cariño y aunque estaban muy agotadas por su reciente actividad, se habían tomado una ducha, estando listas para atender a su hijo. Ahora ya podían descansar como era debido, aunque solo quedase media hora antes de que saliera el sol. A solo tres días de haber adoptado a Ryuta, les quedaba en claro que ser madre era complicado, por lo que seguramente se tomarían otro día libre, aun cuando ambas fuesen requeridas en su respectiva oficina; además, aun no sabían cómo manejarían su trabajo teniendo a su pequeño.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

 **En el primer capítulo cometí un error al decir que Raiko aún era el presidente, cuando según spoilers en Turf wars se iban a celebrar nuevas elecciones y Zhu Li quería la presidencia, por lo que asumiendo que ella gane, aclaro en éste que ahora ella es quien manda en Ciudad República.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y gracias a todos por sus comentarios, realmente me inspiran a escribir más pronto los capítulos.**


	8. C 6

**CONOCIENDO AL PRIMER HEREDERO**

 _ **BOLIN Y OPAL**_

Durante los primeros meses, mientras Mako recuperaba la movilidad de su brazo, luego de que Kuvira fuese derrotada por su amiga, Bolin se dedicó a apoyar a su hermano en la policía yendo con él a las diversas misiones para recuperar el control de la ciudad siendo durante ese tiempo un agente de la policía, pero renunciado poco después debido a que no era lo suyo. Ser un gran detective era el deseo de su hermano, más no el suyo.

En toda su vida se dedicó a muchas cosas. Fue considerado un excelente jugador de Pro-Control, un actor y un soldado bajo las órdenes de Kuvira, pero el que siempre fue su preferido; ser miembro del equipo Avatar, Aunque ser un soldado tampoco le había desagradado del todo. Luego de unos días de confusión, durante una plática con Bumi, se atrevió a pedirle al general Iroh II que le permitiera unirse a las fuerzas de las Naciones Unidas, y no tardó mucho tiempo en escalar de puesto.

Triunfando y convirtiéndose en un cabo mayor, junto con su hermano, logró ahorrar dinero para comprar una casa lo suficientemente grande para que toda su familia viviese allí. Eso a menos de un año del incidente con la Gran Unificadora. Además, con el dinero que sobró compro una casa en los suburbios de la Ciudad donde comenzó a vivir con el amor de su vida.

— ¡Opal! —la llamó el joven de ojos verdes entrando a la casa con suma felicidad— ¿Estás en casa?

Para su buena suerte la joven maestra aire portadora del apellido Beifong, apareció por la salita saludando a su querido, al parecer acababa de llegar de una misión. La chica lo recibió con un amoroso abrazo y beso en la mejilla preguntándole inmediatamente, como le había ido en la misión con el equipo Avatar. El maestro tierra le contó todo a detalle, incluyendo por supuesto el hecho de que las jóvenes maestras adoptaron a un bebé.

 _ **LIN Y MAKO.**_

En una oficina amplia, con poca iluminación, colores marrones cubriendo las paredes y un cierto olor a documentos viejos impregnados por todo el lugar; se encontraba una orgullosa jefa de policía; sentada en su escritorio revisando unos documentos dentro de un folder y a la par realizaba unas cuantas anotaciones en una libreta junto a una taza de té, aún caliente, que desprendía un poco de vapor.

Pronto su relajación y concentración fue interrumpida por un sordo, pero quedo sonido proveniente de la puerta. Miró hacia ella y de inmediato reconoció la voz de quien le pedía permiso para entrar.

—Adelante.

—Jefa… le entrego los informes de la misión —el joven maestro fuego y heredero de la persona frente a él, le entregó un folder.

—Bien hecho muchacho, la revisaré y se la enviaré a la presidenta —tomó el archivo y lo ojeó un poco, sorprendiéndose de leer lo último— ¿Enserio?

Mako asintió.

—No puedo juzgarlas; también recogí a uno.

 **JINORA, SU FAMILIA Y KAI**

En la tan conocida y apacible isla del Templo del aire, una diligente familia de nómades aires estaban a punto de cenar, pero justo en el momento que daban gracias por los alimentos frente a ellos una joven maestra aire abrió las puertas corredizas llamando la atención de todos los presentes. El mayor de los maestros sintió un fuerte alivio al ver a su hija de vuelta, aunque la felicidad fue mayor para un joven de orbes verdes, que al verla entrar se levantó de la mesa corriendo hacia ella para darle un fuerte y caluroso abrazo.

— ¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó la madre de ésta.

—Tuvimos algunos percances, unos más grandes que otros, aunque todo resultó casi perfecto —dijo sentándose junto a Kai.

— ¿Fueron atacados por una banda de ladrones? —cuestionó Rohan tomando un poco de arroz. Jinora negó con la cabeza.

La maestra aire comenzó a narrarles lo sucedido con sumo detalle, todos escuchaban silenciosos, observando a la joven, expectantes y sin importarles que su comida se enfriara, hasta que llegó la parte donde les contó sobre los padres de un niño que no alcanzaron a salvar. De inmediato, Tenzin llegó a la conclusión de que aquella situación seguramente hizo sentir muy mal a la Avatar y no estaba equivocado, la conocía bastante bien.

—Fue difícil, todos nos sentimos culpables… —comentó Jinora mirando por unos segundos al suelo—. Lo sorprendente es lo que pasó después de rescatar al bebé y reunirnos nuevamente con la Señor del Fuego.

La miraron expectantes.

—Korra y Asami adoptaron al pequeño, ahora se llama, Ryuta Sato.

Eso sí los tomó por sorpresa. Nadie, absolutamente nadie hubiese imaginado, que ellas harían algo como eso ni siquiera Tenzin, aunque era casi como un segundo padre para la Avatar. Las chicas llevaban un buen tiempo saliendo, ya estaban comprometidas, pero aun así…

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó el mayor de los maestros, aun sin creer lo que había dicho su hija.

— ¿Qué edad tiene? —ahora preguntó su madre.

—No sabemos con exactitud, sus registros se perdieron cuando la lava cubrió la isla, pero yo creo que tiene un año de edad.

Pema quien siempre se mantenía amable, paciente y comprensiva observó a su esposo haciendo un gesto de completa preocupación. Nadie mejor que ella sabía lo difícil de criar a un hijo; las chicas se habían arriesgado sin tener experiencia alguna y estaba segura que pasarían por ratos difíciles, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Jinora les contó cómo apenas pudieron arreglárselas cuando venían de regreso a la ciudad. La esposa del líder de los nómades aires cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y frunció el ceño.

—Mañana a primera hora iremos a verlas.

Tenzin asintió.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde están Ikki y Meelo?

Pema y el maestro aire mayor se miraron fugazmente.

—Se quedaron en casa de una amiga —dijo Kai al ver que nadie le respondía a su pareja—. Ya sabes, últimamente ellos se han vuelto bastante unidos.

Jinora arqueó una ceja y suspiró. Sus hermanos no es que fuesen más unidos ahora; sino que tenían una especie de complot entre los dos. No sabían que planeaban, pero con la actitud actual de Ikki, seguramente no era nada del todo bueno y aun así, la hermana mayor se sentía feliz por ellos.

 **DE VUELTA A LA MANSIÓN SATO**

A la mañana siguiente. Una joven pareja dormía con quietud en una de las habitaciones más elegantes, quizá la más elegante de las habitaciones de la famosa Mansión Sato. La mayor de las chicas estaba recostada sobre su lado izquierdo con un fuerte brazo rodeándola por la cintura; con un poderoso agarre, como si la dueña de aquel miembro fornido temiera perderla. Pronto la ingeniera comenzó a despertar, abriendo con lentitud sus ojos reconociendo la calidez que la rodeaba, sonrió y con suavidad se giró quedando cara a cara con un hermoso rostro moreno, que tanto le encantaba. Beso con dulzura la punta de la nariz de la chica junto a ella, para luego besar sus labios chocolate de la misma manera; se sentía tan dichosa de tener a alguien como Korra a su lado.

—Te amo —soltó en un murmullo.

Comenzó a separarse de ella. En realidad deseaba quedarse un poco más sintiendo su respiración, pero ahora tenían una cosa más a la cual poner su atención y esa era su hijo. Con éxito escapó de la cama sin que la Avatar despertara de su profundo sueño, se dirigió al cuarto adyacente sonriendo al ver que su pequeño jugueteaba con sus manitas y pies, riendo suavemente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? —le preguntó Asami con una sonrisa.

El bebé la miró y estiró sus brazos hacia ella, la heredera entendió el gesto y no tardo en cargarlo. Naga aun dormitaba a lado del cunero, solo despertando al escuchar que alguien entraba a la habitación para luego volver a conciliar el sueño.

Asami se dirigió a una ventana en la habitación permitiéndole a Ryuta observar por ésta, el pequeño colocó su pequeña mano sobre el gran cristal admirando lo que había afuera y riendo al ver un pequeño espíritu cruzarse por la ventana. En ese momento, Asami se sobresaltó al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cintura reconociéndolos en una milésima de segundos.

—Te desperté, discúlpame —dijo girándose hacia la dueña de esos brazos, haciendo que Ryuta voltease también.

— ¿Qué clase de madre irresponsable sería si no despierto?

—No me hubiese sorprendido que no despertaras —bromeó la ingeniera.

Korra sonrió y aprovechando la cercanía besó los labios de su pareja con un profundo amor, pero no pudo disfrutar del roce debido a que su hijo volvió a sujetar con fuerza su cabello tirándolo hacia él. Korra cerró un ojo debido al dolor, logrando zafarse a los pocos segundos.

— ¿Por qué solo contra mí? —replicó la Avatar—. Tú tienes el cabello más largo.

—Debes darte a respetar cariño —la ingeniera soltó una risita.

La morena miró desafiante y con un puchero a su hijo, señalándolo con su dedo índice cerca de su nariz.

— ¡Escúchame enano, soy el Avatar y más importante tu madre, de manera que…! —no logró terminar cuando las pequeñas manos de Ryuta tomaron su dedo soltando una divertida carcajada, ignorante de la amenaza de su madre. El corazón de Korra volvió a encogerse y no pudo seguir fingiendo— ¡Maldición!

Asami volvió a reír. La Avatar se sonrojó separándose de ellos y mirando hacia otra dirección; no quería admitirlo, pero le era imposible resistirse al suave tacto y la divertida risa de su hijo, simplemente no podía ponerse seria cuando este hacia eso y su prometida lo había notado. De seguir así, perdería su "dominio".

Una hora después habiendo ya alimentado a su hijo el timbre de la mansión sonó. El mayordomo atendió la puerta sorprendido por la cantidad de personas que visitaban a sus amas, les permitió el paso debido a que todos los que habían llegado eran íntimos amigos de las señoritas y no podía hacerlos esperar en la entrada mientras iba por el permiso. A la mansión habían llegado Jinora y sus padres, Bolin y Opal, Lin, Varrick y su hijo Valir.

El mayordomo los guió hasta uno de los jardines traseros de la mansión, específicamente al jardín de margaritas donde las chicas y su hijo jugaban amenamente disfrutando del buen clima. Grande fue la sorpresa de éstas, cuando vieron al montón de gente llegar a donde estaban; Korra y Asami se levantaron, la primera tomando al pequeño Ryuta.

— ¡Entonces es verdad! —exclamó el maestro aire acercándose a la criatura que se aferraba, asustado, a los hombros de su madre— ¡Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos!

—No queríamos ocultárselos, se los diríamos hoy…más tarde —comentó la CEO un tanto incomoda.

—Perdón que interrumpa, pero ¿Podemos regresar a la mansión? —se acercó Pema con una sonrisa—. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con las dos.

Todos entraron a la mansión. Las jóvenes madres estaban nerviosas, demasiado nerviosas, listas para escuchar un gran sermón e incluso reprimenda de sus mayores. Al estar en la sala, Korra y Asami se sentaron en medio del gran sillón con su hijo sentado en las piernas de la morena, todos estaban a su alrededor observándolas, ellas solo esperaban que el interrogatorio comenzara. Se sorprendieron cuando su público se sentó en el suelo sonriendo ampliamente.

—Sí, parece que tiene un año de edad —dijo Pema rompiendo tan tortuoso silencio.

Las chicas la miraron confundidas y Pema amplió su sonrisa. Les explicó que por la complexión del bebé y el cabello de éste, el niño tenía aproximadamente doce meses de edad (un mes más o un mes menos), también les comentó que por como pataleaba el pequeño seguramente ya gateaba y que no era necesario que lo trajeran todo el tiempo en brazos. Asombradas por la información colocaron al pequeño Ryuta en el suelo para comprobar las palabras de Pema, y, efectivamente, el pequeño se acomodó a cuatro patas comenzando a avanzar unos centímetros para luego con sus cortos y regordetes brazos impulsarse hacia atrás y sentarse manteniendo perfectamente la postura.

— ¡Es cierto! —Korra se sintió tan orgullosa.

Sin previo aviso un segundo pequeño se unió a la escena, siendo el hijo de Varrick, el pequeño Valir de dos años de edad que ya lograba mantenerse firme de pie y aunque torpemente caminó hacia, por ahora, el único heredero de la familia Sato. Valir, era un pequeño físicamente muy parecido a su madre, Zhu Li, a excepción de sus ojos los cuales eran azules como los de su padre.

Valir estando frente a Ryuta posó su mano en la cabeza del menor llamando su atención y sonriendo, el contrario correspondió a la sonrisa de inmediato, sacando suspiros tiernos de todos los presentes. El pequeño por fin miró a su alrededor, por fin dándose cuenta de las personas que lo rodeaban; sin previo aviso sus ojos se cristalizaron y en un segundo grandes lágrimas escaparon de él, seguidas de un poderoso llanto del cual Korra percibió gran tristeza y confusión. La morena enseguida lo cargó poniendo su rostro frente a ella intentando calmarlo; el pequeño la miró a los ojos tranquilizándose por un segundo, pero Ryuta comenzó nuevamente a llorar sin explicación.

— ¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó Varrick quien abrazaba a su hijo, que había regresado asustado a sus brazos— ¡Mi hijo no le hizo nada malo!

—No fue eso —inquirió Pema levantándose hacia la Avatar—. Arrúllalo, que solo pueda ver tus ojos.

Korra obedeció meciéndolo entre sus brazos y soltando un "shhhh". Asami observaba alarmada por la reacción de su hijo, desde que lo adoptaron jamás se había puesto así.

— ¿Qué tiene? —preguntó la ingeniera.

Pema la miró con comprensión.

—Ya tiene un año, lo más seguro es que el pequeño ya pudiera reconocer la cara y la voz de sus padres… —dijo la acólita—. Seguramente verse rodeado de tanta gente desconocida lo incómodo y tratando de buscar algún rostro conocido sin lograrlo, lo sobresaltó.

—Ya tiene cuatro días con nosotras, es la primera vez que se pone así.

—Debe ser por la conexión que tiene con Korra —mencionó Jinora—, debido a que tú también tienes una fuerte conexión con ella el bebé se siente a gusto con ambas, pero lo sobrepasó ver tanta gente.

Luego de cinco minutos meciendo a su hijo, por fin la morena logró calmarlo y agotado el pequeño se quedó dormido aun con pequeñas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. Asami se acercó acariciando la cabeza de Ryuta; levantó la vista y se entristeció al ver el rostro devastado que figuraba su prometida. Pronunció su nombre haciendo que la morena la mirara, entonces la besó intentando tranquilizarla.

—Se lo que estas sintiendo, pero no te preocupes —le dijo pegando sus frentes sin perder de vista los hermosos orbes azules—. Poco a poco se acostumbrará; apenas llegó a nosotros, pero lo amamos y nuestro cariño pronto lo hará aceptarnos como sus madres.


	9. c 7

**CAMBIOS Y PASADO**

 **Ocho meses después…**

Luego de aquel incidente en la mansión, las jóvenes madres decidieron dedicar el mayor tiempo posible a su pequeño y que éste se acostumbrara a ellas como sus nuevas madres. Desde aquel día, Ryuta únicamente tuvo dos ataques de ansiedad; poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a las nuevas caras, olvidándose de los rostros de sus anteriores padres. No le fue muy difícil ya que por su edad adaptarse a su nueva familia resultó más sencillo de lo que las chicas supusieron.

Faltando menos de seis meses para que Ryuta cumpliera dos años de edad, Asami decidió que era momento de presentarlo oficialmente como su hijo; aceptando con ello todos los riesgos que conllevaría, desde las críticas negativas, hasta posibles ataques contra su hijo. Con esos pensamientos estresantes en mente, la ingeniera se encontraba en la oficina de su mansión ordenando unos papeles; miró el reloj de la pared, dándose cuenta de que era hora de ir a las oficinas de Industrias Futuro.

—Cariño, es hora de que me vaya —dijo bajando hasta la cocina donde la Avatar se encontraba alimentando a Ryuta.

En el gran comedor se encontraba una silla un poco más alta de lo normal donde Ryuta estaba sentado y para asegurarse de que no se saliera tenía una tabla frente a él que le servía de comedero. Ahí había un plato de lo que parecía ser un puré de verduras, Korra tomaba una porción de su contenido con una pequeña cuchara que luego la dirigía hacia la boca de su hijo el cual felizmente lo comía, para su suerte no era melindroso.

—Claro 'Sami —dijo la Avatar mirándola y caminando hacia ella, dejando al pequeño solo con su plato de puré—, te estaremos esperando a la hora de siempre.

— ¿Estarás bien?

—Claro, hoy le toca a Ryuta acompañarme a mi oficina —sonrió la morena acariciando el suave cuello de su prometida, la miró con una sonrisa y se acercó más hacia ella para unir sus cuerpos en un cálido abrazo.

La ingeniera pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de su pareja y Korra aprovechó para tomar con firmeza su cintura, no dejaron de mirarse en ningún momento, luego de tres segundos la morena se aventuró a sus llamativos labios rojizos para besarla con una peligrosa intensidad. Aun con un bebé en sus vidas, su relación física y emocional no se había visto comprometida; al contrario su pasión se había desbordado más de lo normal, quizá porque ahora tenían algo bastante grande, que las unía y eso las maravillaba.

—Se me hace tarde… —soltó un quejido Asami, separándose con gran pesar de su pareja—. Solucionaremos esto después, ahora estás muy ocupada.

Asami le hizo un gesto con sus cejas, haciendo que la Avatar regresara su mirada a sus espaldas. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar sonreír divertida al ver como Ryuta había volcado su plato sobre él, embarrando todo su rostro y ropa de ese puré; con sus manos golpeaba el resto de comida, después chupeteaba sus dedos para luego volver a golpear con una sonrisa divertida donde ya se asomaban la mayoría de sus dientes de leche.

—Ahora tendré que bañarlo de nuevo —se quejó Korra acariciando su nuca.

Asami soltó una risita.

—Suerte cariño… —se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Bañar a Ryuta no era complicado, al pequeño le encantaba el agua, pero el problema aparecía cuando Korra intentaba sacarlo; podría considerarse casi imposible. Debido a ese percance, la Avatar llegó una hora tarde a su oficina dentro de la presidencia; al entrar pasó por la recamara de juicios y subiendo por las escaleras adyacentes llegó al tercer piso, donde su oficina se hallaba junto a la de la presidenta. Justo frente a estas, Zhu Li mandó a hacer un cuarto más, donde dejaban a sus pequeños mientras ellas cumplían con sus deberes y aun así, Korra iba a ver a su pequeño cada quince minutos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la Avatar entrando al cuarto en donde ya estaba el pequeño Valir jugando con algunas piezas de madera diseñadas por Varrick—. Tuve un problema en la mañana.

—No te preocupes —dijo Zhu Li observando como la morena dejaba a Ryuta junto a su hijo—. Korra ¿podemos hablar en mi oficina?

La Avatar aceptó, usualmente la presidenta no la llamaba a menos que fuese una emergencia, un regaño o cualquier otra mala noticia. Dejaron a sus hijos a cargo de una niñera quien se encargaba de entretenerlos y cuidarlos mientras ellas trabajaban en sus oficinas. Korra siguió a la presidenta hasta su oficina, la cual era bastante amplia; Zhu Li aun cuando siempre tenía ese porte serio ella era una persona amable e inteligente, que tenía un gran respeto por la Avatar y viceversa.

—Nuestros hijos van creciendo cada día que pasa —comenzó la presidenta—, lo he estado pensando desde que supe que estaba embarazada e incluso lo he discutido con Varrick.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Valir… no, todos los niños en Ciudad República necesitan educación —dijo entregándole a la morena una carpeta—. Ahí ésta la idea y me gustaría que Asami diseñara la escuela junto a mi esposo.

La Avatar leyó unos párrafos del contenido de la carpeta y figuró una enorme sonrisa. La idea que tenía Zhu Li estaba basada en la Nación del Fuego, la cual desde hace muchos años ya empleaba escuelas donde niños maestros y no maestros aprendían cultura general, y; en caso de los maestros, a dominar sus habilidades. La presidenta deseaba impulsar la educación en la Republica de las Naciones Unidas, pero no solo dirigida a la clase alta, sino crear una escuela pública donde fuese el derecho y la obligación de todos los niños dentro de ella.

— ¡Esto es genial! —dijo honestamente Korra. Zhu Li asintió satisfecha.

—Sí, por eso necesitó tu ayuda como Avatar… además, también abriría nuevos empleos para maestros y no maestros —dijo y quitó un par de hojas llegando hasta un párrafo que señaló con su dedo índice—. Enseñaremos a cada niño sobre la historia del mundo; las artes y la cultura; los valores. Para los no maestros les daremos posibilidades de empleos para dedicarse cuando sean mayores y a los maestros, se les enseñará a controlar sus habilidades y usarlas para el bien.

Era una idea fabulosa. La Nación del Fuego ya empleaba este sistema de educación desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de que Aang acabara con la guerra de los cien años y apenas, luego de poco más de setenta años, esta idea sería considerada en Ciudad República. Era un gran paso para el crecimiento y la educación, para desarrollar las habilidades de los niños sin importar su clase social; con esto ahora tanto Valir como Ryuta tendrían un lugar donde se les enseñaría todo lo necesario y más, con tal de desarrollar sus habilidades y dirigirlas positivamente. Además, debido a la diversidad de la nación, necesitarían educadores de todos los elementos y todas las artes; Korra como Avatar apoyaría en el proyecto ofreciendo lo que fuese necesario y en un futuro, esparcir aquella idea a las Tribus Agua y la República Tierra.

 **En Industrias Futuro.**

Mako, el afamado policía Beifong caminaba a pasos largos entrando a la recepción de tan grande y enriquecida empresa. Aun con su uniforme de detective, que en realidad nunca se quitaba, se acercó a la señorita detrás del mostrador preguntándole por la CEO; para suerte del joven la ingeniera se encontraba en su oficina y se dirigió a ella sin perder tiempo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó a una joven de ojos color marrón que tenía su cabello atado en una coleta.

La chica correspondió el saludo con un ligero sonrojo que no pasó de ser visto por el detective y sonrió alimentando su ego, la secretaria de la señorita Sato era bastante linda; comprendía porque Asami tuvo problemas con los celos de Korra hace un tiempo. Dejando eso de lado, le pidió permiso para poder hablar con su jefa ya que era algo de suma importancia.

La joven se levantó dejando su escritorio y entró a la oficina de la señorita Sato, luego de unos segundos salió informándole a Mako que podía pasar.

—Hola Mako, adelante —sonrió la ingeniera al ver su amigo— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?... ¿necesitas otro préstamo?

—Vamos Asami, no solo te busco cuando necesito dinero —replicó el detective, aunque en realidad las últimas dos veces que vino a verla habían sido para eso.

Aun cuando la situación era divertida, Mako se puso serio, llamando la atención de la ingeniera; quien de inmediato dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ponerle total atención.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Ayer hablé con mi hermano y me contó que han obtenido información del Loto Rojo, al parecer están comenzando a actuar de nuevo —soltó.

El rostro que figuró Asami lo dijo todo.

— ¿Actuar?

Mako explicó que al parecer en la Tribu Agua del Norte están comenzando a desaparecer niños entre los dos y diez años, así como jóvenes de 15 a 23 años; en todas las escenas del crimen los responsables dejan con sangre el símbolo del Loto Rojo. Pareciera que estaban consiguiendo nuevos reclutas, a pesar de que no se tenía mucha información los señores tribales mandaron la información con el general que transita por sus aguas para informar a Ciudad República sobre ello y, de ser necesario que el Avatar entre en acción.

—Al parecer aún no se le quiere informar a Korra sobre el asunto, debido a que no estamos seguros de nada y… aquí es donde necesito que nos hagas un favor.

—Lo que sea…

—Sé que irás dentro de unos días a la Tribu del Norte por asuntos de negocios, pero ¿podrías ir antes? Necesito un pretexto para ir con mi hermano e investigar lo que ésta sucediendo, pero Beifong nunca me dejaría ir a menos que tú me pidas como tu guardaespaldas —dijo Mako con total seguridad y Asami no lo dudó.

Ella también necesitaba saber lo que sucedía y si era nuevamente el Loto Rojo, no permitiría que Korra fuese lastimada de nuevo; lo mejor era mantener el asunto en secreto, para evitar que su prometida intentase meterse en él y mejor conservar el factor sorpresa; para ello necesitaría hablar con Zhu Li y convencerla de que no le informe nada a Korra.

—Bien Mako ¿te parece si nos vamos mañana al medio día? —Asami ordenó sus documentos, sacando uno en blanco y comenzando a escribir sobre él—. Ten, dáselo a Beifong, con esto podrás partir conmigo hacia la Tribu del Norte.

Mako tomó el documento y le agradeció, solo irían a echar un vistazo, si se tornaba peligroso regresarían o pedirían a Korra como su refuerzo. Asami preparó todo para marcharse, al ser la CEO no tenía problemas en, si quería, tomarse unas largas vacaciones; el único problema sería su prometida, quien no estaría contenta de que se fuera de un día para otro, dejando sola a la joven Avatar con su hijo.

 **La presidencia.**

Korra tenía en brazos a Ryuta alzándolo sobre su cabeza y moviéndolo de arriba abajo, el pequeño soltaba ruidosas carcajadas intentando tomar la nariz de su madre, pero ésta lo hacía nuevamente hacia arriba evitando que la tocase. Ambos estaban fuera de la presidencia esperando a la ingeniera quien había prometido pasar por ellos, pero ya estaba media hora atrasada; después de cinco minutos más, por fin Asami apareció conduciendo el más lujoso Satomóvil recién sacado a la venta, aunque éste tenía detalles únicos.

—Siento la demora —dijo la ingeniera bajando, se detuvo apoyándose de su auto y miró a su pareja con una mano en la cintura y una sonrisa coqueta— ¿Nos vamos?

Korra tragó saliva, no dejaba de sorprenderse de la belleza que irradiaba la ingeniera y si no fuera por Ryuta ya hubiese corrido hacia ella para comérsela a besos, pero debía controlarse. Ella era la Avatar y no un animal salvaje, aunque a Asami le encantaba la última.

 **Siento mucho la demora. Aquí les dejo el capítulo, se vendrá un nuevo "arco" importante, antes de la llegada del segundo hijo y tercer hijo de las Satos.**


	10. C 8

**LEYENDA DEL ARDIENTE DRAGÓN parte 1**

 _ **Capital de la Nación del Fuego**_

En el interior del palacio real, el hogar de aquellos que son parte de la realeza; donde nace y –usualmente- muere quien será, es y fue el poderoso Señor del Fuego, gobernante de aquellas tierras habitadas, en su mayoría, de maestros fuego, así como donde los volcanes y dragones forman parte de la cultura de la Nación. En éste majestuoso lugar, en una habitación amplia, lujosa, con la tenue luz de unas cuantas velas iluminando el lugar, se encuentra un anciano; recostado en la cama con una manta de terciopelo cubriéndolo. Una joven mujer, a lado de él, toma un trapo húmedo de un balde en el suelo y lo coloca en su frente, oprimiéndolo con firmeza sobre ésta, causando que una pequeña gota resbale por la cien del hombre. Por más que tratase de resistirse, el calor interno comenzaba a consumirlo y no lo odiaba, simplemente obviaba la realidad; esa era la forma en la que un maestro fuego llega a su final.

—Padre.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y las llamas de las velas se elevaron ante la persona que entro a la misma. El hombre giró el rostro hacia la persona que lo llamó y figuró una sonrisa. La joven se levantó haciéndose a un lado, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba respetuosamente.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra mi padre?

—La fiebre no disminuye, el calor que emana es… —dijo la chica, pero fue interrumpida.

—Debes retirar la fiebre.

La mujer miró con severidad a la joven, sabía lo que estaba por decir, pero le costaba aceptarlo a pesar de todo. Ambas se sorprendieron cuando el hombre se enderezó con mucha dificultad, dejando caer el trapo sobre su manta; miró a su hija ampliando su sonrisa.

—El calor es más profundo que una enfermedad —dijo y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza—. Mi tiempo en este mundo ha terminado.

 _ **Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

Habían pasado algunos meses desde la última vez que estuvo en la isla. Cuando llegó a la ciudad vivió en ésta por varios meses, quizá no corridos por las diferentes aventuras a las que iba, pero de alguna forma fue su hogar y ahora que Asami había salido de viaje, no quería sentirse sola en esa amplia mansión; así que con su hijo volvió al Templo mientras esperaban el regreso de la ingeniera y siendo consciente de que por lo menos le tomaría dos semanas regresar a su prometida. Se molestó cuando Asami, hace cinco días y durante la noche le habló sobre los negocios que la llevarían a la Tribu del Norte, pero su molestia no fue el hecho de que tuviese que atender asuntos por allá, sino el hecho de que no la dejase acompañarla; no le molestaba quedarse cuidando a Ryuta, pero de alguna forma sintió que Asami le ocultaba algo y aun así, tuvo que aceptarlo y dejarla ir. Lo único que la aliviaba era que Mako iría con ella como su guardaespaldas, no, ahora que lo pensaba eso le molestaba aún más.

 _¿Por qué eligió a Mako como su protector y no a mí?_

Sintió una oleada de celos. No porque creyera que había algo entre ellos, sino porque ese mal presentimiento se acrecentada con ese hecho y para colmo, se enteró por Kai de que Bolin estaba en la Tribu también; por supuesto que sus sospechas crecieron, más cuando el joven maestro aire se tapó la boca así mismo ante su descuido.

—Parece que Ryuta le agrada jugar con Rohan —dijo Pema, sacándola de sus pensamientos y ofreciéndole a Korra un vaso con jugo de lichi.

—Sí, aunque aún es pequeño.

— ¿Crees que será un maestro fuego?

Korra figuró una sonrisa de medio lado y miró a su hijo con orgullo —. Estoy segura de eso, será el más poderoso de estos tiempos.

Poco a poco Ryuta estaba aprendiendo a caminar, ya lograba ponerse de pie por el mismo y dar algunos pasos antes de perder el equilibrio; sin embargo, parecía cansarse rápido y prefería seguir gateando luego de caer sobre su trasero un par de veces. Rohan con sus ocho años recién cumplidos jugaba con el pequeño arrojándose entre ellos una pelota; el hijo de la Avatar aun no coordinaba adecuadamente por lo que mandaba el objeto a diferentes partes, menos hacia su amigo y Rohan debía usar su elemento aire para traerla de regreso.

—Korra es bueno verte por aquí

Un hombre calvo apareció en el patio y Korra lo reconoció de inmediato. Tenzin había regresado a la isla luego de atender algunos asuntos en la Ciudad, había estado fuera toda la mañana, por lo que no estuvo presente cuando la morena llegó a visitarlos. La Avatar se levantó y lo recibió con un abrazo, después de todo era su maestro; le guardaba un profundo respeto y cariño.

—Sí, Asami se fue a atender unos asuntos la Tribu Agua del Norte y se fue con Mako —dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos; aún conservaba esa actitud infantil— pero… ¿sabes qué? Mi equipo me oculta algo, ya que Bolin también están allá. Creo que iré también, tengo un mal presentimiento… ya sabes, del presentimiento tipo Avatar.

—Quizá solo estás exagerando.

—No, yo también lo creí al principio, pero hay algo más… lo sé.

—Korra —Tenzin la tomó suavemente por los hombros y la miró con seriedad, cosa que la preocupó—. Llego una carta del Loto Blanco ubicado en la Nación del Fuego, deberías leerla.

El maestro aire le mostró un sobre con los bordes delineados de azul y un sello plateado con la forma del famoso Loto blanco. Miró nuevamente a su maestro antes de tomarlo; lo abrió y sacó un papel comenzando a leerlo, todo su cuerpo se tensó e inhaló profundamente al terminar de leer su contenido. Sintió que su pecho se encogía.

—El señor Suko ésta a punto de dar su último aliento —soltó Tenzin asegurándose de que Korra comprendiera ese punto—. Entiendo que quieras reunirte con tu equipo en el Norte, pero…

—Soy el Avatar. Debo ir, el Señor Suko fue un miembro del equipo Avatar de Aang.

Tenzin asintió. En ese momento la imagen del Señor Suko se cruzó por su mente, pero no como ella lo conoció; lo que vio fue a un joven con todo su cabello atado en una coleta, con el antiguo uniforme de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego y solo supo que era él por la cicatriz en su rostro. Aquella imagen le provocó un fuerte dolor de cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás intentando mantener el equilibrio; Tenzin la sostuvo evitando que cayera y con ayuda de Pema llevaron a Korra hasta unas escaleras donde la sentaron.

Ver al Señor Suko en su juventud la tomó por sorpresa, ella nunca lo vio y aun así casi sentía que era un recuerdo real; comprendió entonces que se trataba de un recuerdo de su vida pasada, las memorias que Raava le advirtió en aquella ocasión. Se sintió agobiada, pero en ese momento sintió unas cálidas manos posarse en sus rodillas; Ryuta había caminado hacia ella y por la mirada del pequeño, lucia preocupado.

—Estoy bien —dijo sonriéndole a su hijo y siendo correspondida al instante.

—Korra

—Solo fue una memoria, estaré bien.

El maestro asintió comprendiendo. Ya estaba al tanto de lo que Raava le había dicho a la morena.

—La presidenta está preparando todo para ir, así como Lin.

— ¿Ya lo sabrá Toph y la maestra Katara? —cuestionó Korra levantándose con su hijo en brazos.

Tenzin asintió. El loto blanco se había encargado de mandar la noticia a los allegados del Señor Suko y seguramente todos ellos irían a despedirse de él; por supuesto, todo los Beifong irían; además de Tenzin y su familia. Nadie sabría de ese hecho y la noticia de su muerte se haría pública hasta un mes después, de esta manera evitar la ansiedad del momento en el resto de las personas.

—Manda una carta a Asami y los demás, seguro que ellos querrán estar ahí también —comentó Pema, pero la Avatar negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Ellos decidieron irse sin decirme la razón; yo soy el Avatar y solo personas allegadas irán.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo sintió un ligero rencor hacia quien se suponía era su Equipo Avatar, ellos deberían estar aquí con ella, apoyándola y aun así se habían marchado. No podía culparlos del todo, ya que nadie esperaba que esa noticia llegara, pero en ese momento Korra volvió a sentirse sola y aunque no convivió demasiado con el Señor Suko; sin embargo, al perder la conexión con sus vidas pasadas, los remanentes de sus espíritus se manifestaban en ella con aquellos recuerdos de los que el espíritu de la luz le advirtió. Casi podía sentir el lazo de amistad tan fuerte como el que alguna vez Aang y el Señor Suko tuvieron, debido a ello sentía un gran pesar que poco a poco se transformaba en soledad al no tener a su equipo cerca y más aún, a su prometida.

Con lo fresco de la noticia y sin asimilarlo aún, la Avatar decidió guardar ese rencor para con su Equipo, sin saber que éstos estaban lejos para protegerla a ella.

 _ **Tribu Agua del Norte.**_

Luego de cinco días de viaje en aeronave, Asami y Mako por fin aterrizaban en la Tribu del Norte. Ambos se colocaron prendas gruesas para mantener el calor en sus cuerpos y evitar congelarse ante el frío clima de ese lugar, para Mako era la primera vez que venía al corazón de la Tribu; Asami, por su parte ya había tenido el gusto de venir tres veces por asuntos de negocios y en alguna ocasión, con Korra de vacaciones. La gente iba de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa a pesar del frío y pequeñas canoas avanzaban entre los caminos de agua que funcionaban como un transporte para ellos.

—Hasta que por fin llegan

Ambos dejaron de apreciar sus alrededores para girarse ante la voz inconfundible de Bolin. El maestro tierra los miraba con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de disgusto, para luego figurar una gran e inocente sonrisa; abrasándolos con fuerza, casi impidiendo que estos respiraran.

—Bolin, la Tribu no ésta a la vuelta de la esquina —replicó Asami una vez logró liberarse del poderoso abrazo.

—Lo sé y bien… ¿comenzamos?

—Antes de eso, quizá debamos ir a hablar con los jefes tribales y conseguir su permiso—dijo Mako acomodándose su ropa.

—Desna y Eska no están, salieron hace dos días. Al parecer recibieron una carta del Loto Blanco y partieron a la Nación del Fuego.

Resulta extraño que un Jefe Tribal deje su puesto y al ser dos al menos uno debe permanecer en la Tribu, de hecho en otros asuntos los hermanos habían usado este método aun cuando siempre fueron tan unidos; ahora ambos habían dejado su puesto a pesar de la sospecha de que el Loto Rojo estuviese en su Tribu, por lo que debía tratarse de algo importante o eso pensó Mako. Bolin solo pudo negarse, no sabía nada más, pero cual fuese la razón Eska le pidió que cuidara de la Tribu mientras ellos estaban fuera y le dio el permiso de moverse como quisieran, mientras no dañaran a civiles.

—No perdamos el tiempo —dijo la ingeniera y comenzó a irse por un camino contrario a donde estaban—. Terminaré con rapidez mis negocios y ustedes vayan consiguiendo pistas; quiero regresar pronto con Korra, se molestó bastante cuando no la deje acompañarme.

 **Bien, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, son lo mejor de hacer una historia. De igual forma, espero que éste capítulo haya sido de su, aunque se vienen situaciones un poco tristes y difíciles para ambas partes. Debido a que su relación ya es estable, los problemas que ahora enfrentaran serán un poco más "serios y maduros" y aunque me piden celos xD no serán del tipo de inseguridad que le pasa a una pareja recién iniciada.**

 _ **Aioros: Gracias por tu comentario, aquí les dejo el capítulo, ojalá siga siendo de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Cryp: Si ésta molesta y se sentirá más molesta después.**_

 _ **Luna del Desierto: ¡Oh! Muchas gracias por tan genial comentario, es el primero así, en esta historia. Me alegra que saber que conservo la esencia de la misma, ese es mi objetivo, ya que hacer una historia de romance llena de drama es digamos algo de común y yo intento darle su lugar a cada personaje del mundo de Avatar, como lo hicieron en la serie. Bueno, nada es perfecto; como dices la tienen difícil y debido a que ya pasaron por la inestabilidad de iniciar una relación ahora enfrentaran los problemas de ser una familia.**_


	11. C9

**LEYENDA DEL ARDIENTE DRAGÓN II**

Llegar a la nación del fuego les tomó 5 días, eso debido a que la aeronave de la presidenta de Ciudad República no era tan moderna como la que tenía la líder de Industrias Futuro. Durante todo el viaje Korra se mantuvo en silencio, sus emociones y sentimientos se encontraban confusos, agotándola mentalmente; por una parte se sentía conmocionada por un poderoso sentimiento de nostalgia debido a que el Señor del Fuego Suko estaba por fallecer y aun a pesar de que no convivio mucho con él, a causa de las memorias se sentía muy afectada; y por otra parte no dejaba de pensar en su equipo Avatar y en lo que estaban ocultando, la única que iba con ella en ese momento era Jinora, quien al parecer genuinamente tampoco sabía lo que sucedía.

— Korra… ¿estás bien?

—Sí Jinora, no te preocupes.

Le dolía la cabeza e incluso se sentía ligeramente mareada, todo era a causa de esa confusión, pero tampoco era tan importante como para que no pudiese controlarse y mantenerse firme además de que tenía un pequeño niño del cual hacerse cargo, así que eso la ayudaba a mantenerse centrada. Al llegar al palacio Real, fueron recibidos por la Señora del Fuego, quien aun manteniéndose orgullosa y altiva, podía percibirse un ligero rastro de tristeza en su rostro. Sin mucho intercambio de palabras, fueron guiados por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada de una habitación, que al menos por fuera no parecía ser muy diferente al resto. Ahí a fuera y de pie varias caras conocidas se encontraban: los líderes de cada tribu agua y el nuevo presidente de la República Tierra.

—Hija… —su padre, se dirigió a ella y la abrazó de inmediato con una apagada sonrisa, Korra le correspondió con el mismo grado de afecto, mientras su hijo quien estaba en sus brazos parecía confundido.

—Llegaron antes.

—Vine por unos asuntos políticos y antes de irme me fue informada la situación del Señor Suko, por eso tu madre no está presente —dijo separándose de ella y de inmediato fijo su mirada en su pequeño nieto a quien de inmediato tomó entre sus brazos achuchándolo— ¿Asami no vino contigo?

—No, al parecer tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Se pelearon? —preguntó deteniendo por un momento los jugueteos con su nieto y prestando atención a su hija.

—No lo sé, pero ya te contaré después.

En ese momento de la recamara salieron la maestra Katara y Toph Beifong, ambas con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos y tristeza claramente visible, al verlas Korra corrió hacia ellas y las abrazó con cariño sin mediar alguna otra palabra, no era necesario decir nada; luego de que se separaron la maestra Katara sostuvo sus manos y la miró, diciéndole al mismo tiempo que el Señor Suko la estaba esperando.

Korra tragó saliva, por alguna razón entrar a aquella habitación le causaba un ligero escalofrío que no podía explicar y además de no tener ningún sentido ya que de hecho el calor que se sentía era agobiante, al fondo de la habitación se encontraba una cama en donde se encontraba recostado el señor Suko aun consciente. La joven Avatar se acercó a él a paso lento, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se sentó en un pequeño banco justo al lado de la cama, no dijo nada solo lo miró.

 **TRIBU AGUA DEL NORTE**

Habían pasado ya cinco días investigando y gracias a la experiencia que ahora tenía Mako como detective no fue complicado para ellos obtener información sobre lo que sucedía en la Tribu. La nueva organización, que ahora se había autoproclamado como "Loto Rojo" había iniciado sus movimientos en todas las naciones, aunque sus acciones no eran precisamente en contra del Avatar y en realidad, parecían no tener ningún interés en Korra sino más bien querían mantenerse alejados de ella.

Lo que estaban haciendo alrededor del mundo era secuestrar niños entre la edad de 0 a 10 años de edad, especialmente aquellos que fuesen huérfanos ya que su desaparición sería menos obvia y ya que nadie se preocupaba por ellos no habría mucho problema. En la Tribu del Norte, habían desaparecido aproximadamente 10 niños en los últimos tres meses y solo de aquellos que se tenía constancia, pero según la información militar de Bolin, el número podría aumentar a unos 30.

—No solo está sucediendo aquí, parece ser que también tiene mucha actividad en la República Tierra —dijo Bolin mientras devoraba una especie de pan suave, especialidad del lugar.

—Más allá de eso, no parecen cometer nada agresivo ni muy llamativo —añadió Mako mientras revisaba sus anotaciones en un pequeño cuaderno —. Están siendo cuidadosos, pero al mismo tiempo se toman la molestia de dejar su "marca".

 **CAPÍTAL DE LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO**

Korra no sabía que decir, se sentía incomoda y al mismo tiempo ver al Señor Suko tan demacrado le dolía, pero ¿qué sería adecuado decir en ese momento?; la respiración del hombre frente a ella era pesada y soltaba quejidos apenas perceptibles, no habían pasado más de 30 segundos, pero para la joven Avatar parecía que habían pasado varios minutos.

—Aang… —suspiró el hombre.

—Lo siento Señor Suko, soy yo, Korra.

—El también… está aquí.

El corazón de la Avatar se encogió, no, Aang no estaba con ellos, ella había perdido sus conexiones hace ya mucho tiempo, así que eso era imposible y pensar en ello la hizo volver a sentirse culpable. El Señor Suko quien había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y con gran esfuerzo giró su rostro hacia la muchacha a su lado, buscando su mirada.

—Toma… mi mano —como pudo, el Señor del Fuego sacó su mano por encima de la manta que lo cubría y la dirigió con esfuerzo hacia Korra, quien de inmediato la atrapó con ambas manos, su piel estaba hirviendo, pero lo resistió—, en su tiempo…yo lo vi triunfar y pude ayudarlo…en tú tiempo, pude hacer lo mismo…aunque más que nada fui espectador.

—No hable Señor Suko, no gaste energía…

—Está bien… —sonrió—. Lo has hecho bien…Aang también tuvo muchos enemigos.

—Yo cometí más errores que cualquier otro Avatar, incluso logré perderlos a ellos…yo, aun no estoy segura de si lo he hecho bien.

—Aang también cometió muchos errores…numerarlos ahora me es imposible…para eso estuvimos nosotros…sus amigos… y tú, tampoco estás sola —el Señor Suko hacía muchas pausas mientras hablaba y parecía que a cada palabra su vida iba disminuyendo aún más rápido, pero el hombre no tenía planeado detenerse—. Ahora me reuniré con él… con mi mejor amigo…estoy feliz de haber vivido lo suficiente… especialmente de poder conocerte a ti también…no importa lo que venga…confía en ti… en tus amigos…y Korra

—¿Si Señor?

—Termina tú vida… como el Avatar…y como el ser humano… del cual estés orgullosa… yo, lo estoy… no…te arrepientas… ni siquiera de los errores…aprende… el Avatar siempre es increíble…aunque muy molesto.

El Señor Suko amplió su sonrisa, delante de él quien en su momento era el Avatar Korra sentada al lado de su cama ahora era su querido amigo Aang, con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza lo que parecía ser la señal de que estaba listo para unirse a él. Korra no sintió la presencia de su predecesor, pero no ignoró el extraño brillo que se reflejó en los ojos del hombre y luego de un último suspiro por parte de este, cerró sus ojos y su respiración se detuvo, lo sintió; el admirable Señor del Fuego Suko había fallecido y una ráfaga de imágenes se presentó en su cabeza, de todos aquellos momentos entre el Avatar Aang y Suko desde su primer encuentro hasta la muerte del primero, los sentimientos fueron tan intensos que Korra no pudo contener las lágrimas, que si bien no fueron demasiadas tampoco eran de tristeza.

 **TRIBU AGUA DEL NORTE**

Los 3 miembros del equipo Avatar pasaron una semana más en la Tribu del Norte, justo cuando Asami y Mako estaban por regresar a Ciudad República los jefes tribales habían vuelto siendo así que decidieron agradecerles su apoyo en la investigación. Desna y Eska, tenían la misma cara de aburrimiento que siempre, así que no le dieron mucha importancia al informe rápido que les dieron sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque aseguraron que tomarían medidas ya que los niños robados eran de su territorio y no permitirían que se salieran con las suyas en su tierra helada.

—Por cierto Eska… ¿a que fueron a la Nación del Fuego? —preguntó Bolin con inocencia aunque sumo interés.

—Es información clasificada —replicó Eska con su frialdad característica.

—Sin embargo, pronto la información se hará pública oficialmente —dijo Desna de la misma forma que su hermana.

—Nuestra prima estuvo ahí también y ya que ustedes son parte del equipo Avatar, supongo que pueden saberlo —continuó Eska.

—¿Korra estuvo en la Nación del Fuego? —preguntó Asami comenzando a preocuparse.

—Sí, ella y el pequeño ser que tiene como hijo, aunque debo admitir que fue una reunión divertida, más al ver el rostro afligido que nuestra prima tuvo todo el tiempo.

—Ciertamente en algún punto se volvió molesto, pero al menos no estaba luciéndose como siempre lo hace.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Bolin no se molestó en ocultar su preocupación y sus gestos exagerados demostraban la sincera consternación que sintió al escuchar aquello.

Fue ahí cuando por fin los hermanos les informaron el fallecimiento del Señor del Fuego Suko y que además, se había solicitado la presencia de los líderes de todas las naciones, amigos, familiares y por supuesto al Equipo Avatar, para darle la despedida en su lecho de muerte; añadieron que muchos de los presentes se habían sorprendido de que el Avatar solo fuese acompañada por Jinora mientras el resto del Equipo estaba ausente e incluso muchos comenzaron a comentar sobre la falta de respeto que eso representaba de su parte. Lo que más sorprendió a los tres chicos, fue saber que cada vez que alguien le preguntaba a Korra sobre ellos ésta respondía secamente e incluso parecía que en sus respuestas había un deje de rencor. Definitivamente eso no era una buena señal y además, nunca recibieron un mensaje por parte de Korra o alguien más sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, de haberlo sabido, los tres habrían ido de inmediato con ella.


	12. ANUNCIO A LECTORES

¡HOLA!

Sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé esta historia, así que también quiero dar mis sinceras disculpas por haber dejado tan solo este fanfic y más cuando apenas estaba comenzando. Entré a una parte de mi licenciatura donde tuve que poner todo de mí para adaptarme al nuevo cambio al que me enfrente, no puedo decir que ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, pero tengan por seguro que ya no volveré a desaparecer.

Tratare de publicar un capítulo por semana, de lo contrario les prometo que al menos tendrán uno cada quince días y será de un tamaño acorde al tiempo que tarde. Solo espero que aun haya personas esperando por esta historia y bueno, muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Lo que si es que quiero presumirles que me compré los comic de Turf Wars, en cuanto estaba disponible la preventa en Amazon los pedía, para que sepan que por lo menos aunque estuve ausente me mantengo actualizada con la información que sigue saliendo sobre Korra y Asami, así como la personalidad de ambas, quizá tenga que hacer unos arreglos en cuanto a la cronología, solo espero que la próxima "saga" de comics con Kuvira no me haga tener que cambiar demasiado de mi fanfic, aunque yo seguiré con lo que tengo planeado.

 **¡BESOS A TODOS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	13. C 10

**CONFIANZA**

Habían pasado 22 días desde que Mako y Asami salieron de Ciudad República rumbo a una investigación no oficial en la Tribu Agua del norte, no habían planeado irse por tanto tiempo, pero la búsqueda de la información se extendió más de lo que habían planeado y por supuesto, en el momento que se enteraron de lo sucedido con el antiguo Señor del Fuego no dudaron en partir de vuelta a casa en ese mismo instante, tomándose cinco días más dando el total de 27 días fuera. Llegaron justo en la puesta de sol y habiendo aterrizado en la zona correspondiente a la mansión Sato, ambos comenzaron a buscar a Korra quien al parecer no estaba en casa y según palabras de los empleados ella no había venido a la mansión desde que había partido, pero que sabían que la joven Avatar y su hijo estaban en el Templo Aire de la Isla.

—Debo informar de mi regreso a Beifong.

—Sí, yo iré a ver a Korra creo que algo está mal.

Asami tenía la sospecha de que Korra podría estar molesta, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de cuál era la razón exacta, sabía que no podía esperar más tiempo, debía reunirse con su familia y aclarar cualquier cosa que fuese necesaria, así que no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió al hogar de Tenzin y su familia. Tomó su Satomovil y en cuestión de quince minutos ya estaba sobre una lancha en dirección a la isla, la noche ya había caído y una ligera ventisca chocaba contra su rostro a la velocidad de la pequeña lancha, hacia un poco de frío, lo suficiente como para que su aliento fuese visible. Al llegar a la isla, fue recibida por un joven monje quien la acompaño hasta la entrada del hogar de los descendientes de Aang; no hubo necesidad de ser anunciada debido a que ella era una persona bien conocida por todos.

Avanzó por el pasillo principal hasta llegar a uno de los cuartos más amplios de aquel Templo y que correspondía explícitamente a la sala del hogar, ahí estaba Korra y Ryuta a quien estaba enseñándole a caminar, a su lado estaba Pema con Rohan; antes de hacer su aparición se quedó contemplando a su amada y su pequeño hijo, ambos sonrientes y jugueteando, se sintió dichosa de tenerlos y esperaba que realmente la Avatar no estuviese de mal humor, aunque en realidad parecía estar bien.

—¡Hermana Asami! —fue descubierta por Rohan quien de inmediato corrió para abrazarla.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella así que no tuvo más opción que entrar a la habitación y saludar a todos, de inmediato sintió la tensión que rodeó el ambiente por lo que no se sintió totalmente segura de abalanzarse hacia Korra en un abrazo, pero no dudo en tomar a Ryuta y achucharlo mientras lo llenaba de besos en la mejilla.

—Volviste, parece que tus negocios te quitaron mucho tiempo —inquirió Korra cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con seriedad.

—Un poco —dijo Asami sin prestarle mucha atención y dándosela toda a su hijo— ¿pasa algo?

—No lo sé, quizá tú puedas decirme.

— ¿Decirte qué cosa? —Asami por fin le prestó toda su atención—, solo fueron negocios.

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad? —replicó la joven Avatar con profundo sarcasmo—. ¿Negocios íntimos con Mako?

Aquellas últimas palabras agotaron la paciencia de la empresaria, quien al igual que su novia se puso seria; caminó hacia Pema y le entregó a Ryuta, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su pequeño y desearle buenas noches. Pema tomó al pequeño con una sonrisa forzada, había estado presenciando todo y había preferido no intervenir, pero supo de inmediato que Asami y Korra necesitaban estar a solas, por lo que tomó también a Rohan y salieron de la habitación.

—Hablemos a fuera —dijo Asami pasando de Korra y saliendo por la puerta contraria a la que Pema salió.

Korra chistó por lo bajo y supo de inmediato que había escogido las palabras equivocadas para confrontar a su novia, se dio una bofetada mental, pero al mismo tiempo aún se sentía molesta por todo lo que había ocurrido asi que solo decidió seguirla. La joven CEO se dirigió al jardín más cercano del Templo y ahí espero a la joven Avatar quien no tardó en alcanzarla, ahora fue ella quien se cruzó de brazos y la miró con desaprobación.

—¿Qué estabas insinuando? —cuestionó de inmediato.

—No quise decir eso.

—¿Qué quisiste decir exactamente? —Asami se sentía herida por las palabras de Korra, sentía que ella no le tenía confianza ya que de lo contrario no hubiese dicho aquello.

—No me refería a eso, sé que Bolin también estuvo en la Tribu del Norte —dijo Korra mirándola fijamente—; no me digas que solo fueron negocios y el hecho de que Bolin estuvo allá tan solo fue una coincidencia.

Asami por fin aligero su postura, ahora entendía a lo que Korra se estaba refiriendo; el sexto sentido del Avatar era demasiado bueno y luego de tanta experiencia Korra y su equipo habían aprendido a no dudar de él, sabía que Korra sospechaba algo y entendió que su novia aunque no sabía exactamente lo que sucedía sentía que la estaban haciendo a un lado; se sintió culpable, pero no quería decirle sobre el regreso del Loto Rojo, no quería que Korra se preocupara innecesariamente cuando aún la información no era clara. Asami dejo de cruzar los brazos para únicamente con el brazo izquierdo tomar su codo derecho y mirar con timidez hacia el suelo. La joven Avatar se acercó a ella y la tomo por la cintura buscando su mirada.

—¿Por qué no puedes decirme?

—No queremos preocuparte por algo que aún no es claro para nosotros.

—¿Es demasiado peligroso?

—No, bueno… no por el momento —contestó Asami aun sin mirarla—. Perdón, no es que creamos que podemos hacerlo sin ti, solo estamos reuniendo información e incluso ni siquiera es una orden oficial.

—Bien, está bien —dijo Korra figurando una pequeña sonrisa—. Solo prométeme que si las cosas se vuelven más peligrosas me lo dirán ¿de acuerdo?

Asami se sorprendió de escuchar tan comprensivas palabras, no es que Korra en general no lo fuera, pero cuando se trataban de asuntos del Avatar ella podía volverse demasiado seria e impulsiva, así como poco tolerante; había pasado mucho tiempo en que un asunto que incluía al Equipo Avatar resultase en una contradicción para ambas así que por supuesto era la primera vez que Korra dejaba ciegamente un asunto en manos de otros.

—Gracias —dijo Asami mirándola por fin.

Pema había dejado al pequeño Ryuta dormir junto al más joven de sus hijos, aunque por supuesto ella se quedó con ellos para proteger al más pequeño de los movimientos aleatorios de Rohan mientras ambos están dormidos.

Una vez solucionado el problema entre las chicas, decidieron quedarse en un cuarto alterno a donde estaba su hijo y en donde Jinora ya les había colocado un tatami para las dos junto con una sábana. Asami no traía consigo pijama, por lo que únicamente pudo quitarse su ropa principal para quedar en una pequeña blusa de tirantes y su ropa interior, Korra por su parte hizo lo mismo y se acostaron juntas.

—¿Es por eso que no nos informaste de la muerte del Señor Suko? —cuestionó Asami una vez sintió el cálido cuerpo de la Avatar a su lado.

—Sí, me sentía muy molesta y defraudada por ustedes, perdón.

Asami le dio la espalda, aquellas palabras le dolían, pero a fin de cuentas sabía que había sido su culpa por irse sin decirle sobre lo que estaba sucediendo; Korra no tardo en girarse hacia ella y pronto atraparla con un brazo mientras se apoyaba con el otro y así poder alcanzar su mejilla para besarla.

—Hace frío… ¿está bien si te abrazo? —preguntó Korra con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, a fin de cuentas el invierno se acerca —contestó Asami recuperando su sonrisa y dejándose rodear por el aroma de su novia—. Contigo, sé que el calor nunca se irá.

 **Nuevo capítulo y ligeramente más largo que el anterior.**

 **Espero que les vaya gustando y disfruten de estos buenos momentos KorrAsami que les estoy dejando, porque pronto los problemas estarán presentes. Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios :D y espero pronto conseguir una portada decente para esta historia y recuerden, esta historia está siendo publicada a la par en Wattpad, por si a alguien se le es más cómodo por ahí.**

 _ **PREGUNTA: ¿Les parece bien si meto más contenido alterno? me refiero a lo que sucede al mismo tiempo con otros personajes, por supuesto eso implicaría menos KorrAsami; pero bueno, en el mundo de la Leyenda de Korra, es de todo un poco.**_


	14. KUVIRA REAPARECE

**KUVIRA REAPARECE**

La nueva República Tierra ya llevaba casi dos años adaptándose a su nuevo gobierno, no era algo sencillo, pero gracias a su último Rey, el apoyo de Ciudad República y el Avatar todo parecía ir por buen camino. Los primeros años de la estabilización del nuevo gobierno, fue el Rey Wu quien tomo el puesto de presidente interino mientras se llevaba a cabo toda la transformación y que por supuesto, todo estuviese listo para que se eligiera al primer y nuevo presidente de la República Tierra; lo cual sería una gran responsabilidad, no por nada era de las naciones con mayor extensión de territorio, debía ser alguien en quien la gente confiara y que además conociera su historia.

Al mismo tiempo la condena hacia la criminal Kuvira seguía en debate. Muchas de sus acciones fueron reprochadas a nivel mundial y por los líderes de las demás naciones incluyendo el príncipe Wu; sin embargo, tampoco podían hacer a un lado las cosas positivas aunque duras que realizó antes y durante de su golpe de estado y posterior guerra contra la República Unida de Naciones. Entre los cargos a los cuales se le culpo fue de múltiples asesinatos e intentos, ponerse en contra de la corona del Reino Tierra, toma por la fuerza de estados del Reino por la fuerza o por chantaje, encarcelamiento injustificado de personas no nacidas en el Reino, declaración de guerra y ataque directo contra la República Unida de Naciones, destrucción y ruptura de la paz; entre otros. Aunque también se le adjudicaba su gran logro al unir al desecho Reino Tierra luego del asesinato de la Reina Hou-Ting y brindar protección a aquellos que pertenecían al Reino, sin mencionar que aún tenía muchos seguidores en todo el Reino que la apoyaban y defendían, se había ganado la lealtad de la gente.

Algunos querían encerrarla de por vida al igual que con Zaheer, pero con tanto apoyo, su rendición y aceptación de sus crímenes era difícil de imaginar ponerla en una celda resguardada por el loto blanco o los miembros el ejército de las Naciones Unidas; la idea resultaba descabellada aun para la joven Avatar quien siempre estaba atenta a las noticias de lo que ocurría al respecto aunque se le había prohibido hablar con Kuvira durante todo ese tiempo, especialmente por orden de la presidenta Zhu-Li y por Suyin; aunque también fue un consejo por parte de Tenzin y su padre. Tampoco es que Korra tuviese demasiado interés por meterse en aquel asunto, especialmente cuando durante los primeros días posteriores al ataque de Kuvira se consolido su noviazgo con Asami, quien es una de las principales demandantes contra la maestra tierra. Después de todo el asesinato de su padre y la destrucción de una de sus fábricas no era algo que pudiese perdonarse fácilmente.

—Por favor, déjame hablar con ella.

—¿Por qué ahora? —cuestionó Suyin—. ¿No le has hecho ya suficiente daño? ¿A todos?

—Supongo que aun después de tres años, no puedes perdonarme.

—No es tan sencillo, pero aun así… eres como una hija para mí.

—Lo sé y enserio espero que un día puedas disculparme, quiero redimirme, pero no podré hacerlo sin su ayuda.

Luego de tres años el corazón de Suyin era imposible no llegar a perdonarla aunque fuese un poco, después de todo en muchas ocasiones ella misma se culpaba por lo ocurrido y en especial por no haber tenido el valor de tomar parte de la restauración del Reino años atrás, sin comprender los sentimientos de Kuvira, pudiendo haberla guiado para que no perdiera la cabeza con el deseo de poder; pero en aquellos entonces ella también fue necia.

Ahora Kuvira deseaba poder platicar a solas con el Avatar Korra, sus intenciones no estaban totalmente claras, pero al estar en una prisión de madera en Ba Sing Se no es como que pudiese hacer mucho o herir a alguien, así que considerar su petición mientras Korra aceptara no tendría por qué ser un problema, además fue gracias al Avatar que Kuvira renunció a todos sus ideales de poder. Actualmente Kuvira era muy sumisa y no reprochaba nada, incluso había sido perdonada por Baatar Jr. aunque su relación había finalizado.

—Bien, está bien, contactaré con ella —suspiró Suyin aceptando la petición de la joven. Eso era suficiente para ella.

 _ **CIUDAD REPÚBLICA**_

Pasaron algunos meses desde el fallecimiento de Señor del Fuego Suko y conforme el tiempo avanzo, la usual rutina que reinaba en cada persona dentro de la Ciudad volvió a su normalidad. En la alcaldía donde se ubicaban las oficinas de la presidenta y el Avatar Korra, las cosas estaban un poco más movidas de lo normal. Varrick había finalizado los planos para la academia que sería construida, pero las cosas no terminaban ahí, era necesario organizar a la perfección todo el modelo educativo que se llevaría a cabo y no era algo que pudiese planificarse tan rápido.

Las ideas sobre la división de edades, así como las clases separadas según las habilidades individuales ya estaban claras, pero quien se haría cargo como director o directora de la academia, así como los posibles maestros eso aún no estaba solucionado y no porque no hubiese disponibilidad de personal, sino el exceso de personas que estaban esperando por una oportunidad. Se estaba volviendo un caos, pero Zhu-Li y Korra se estaban esforzando por mantener las cosas bajo control.

—No pensé que sería tan complicado.

—A diferencia de la Nación del Fuego, Ciudad República tiene una diversidad mayor de población así que debemos tomar en cuenta las necesidades y posibilidades de cada persona, desde los no maestros, hasta los maestros de los diversos elementos; por si fuera poco, no es justo pensar que porque alguien controle un elemento no quiera dedicarse a algo que no tenga nada que ver con el uso de éste; tampoco podemos dejar puestos libres donde solo maestros puedan laborar —dijo la joven presidenta acomodando sus gafas—. Debemos tomar mucho en cuenta y tener visión a futuro.

—Como dije, demasiado complicado —Korra se dejó caer en un gran sillón frente al escritorio de Zhu-Li, simplemente ya estaba fastidiada por el día de hoy y solo quería que todo acabara de una vez para poder irse a casa.

—Por cierto Korra, Suyin Beifong se comunicó conmigo hoy por radio —dijo Zhu-Li acomodando los documentos regados por toda su área de trabajo.

—¿Pasó algo en Zaofu?

—No, al parecer se trata de Kuvira, quiere hablar contigo.

Eso fue una sorpresa para Korra, quien jamás habría imaginado por esos tiempos que Kuvira quisiera hablar con ella luego de todo lo sucedido, su pequeña platica en el mundo de los espiritus justo en el momento que detuvo el rayo de energía espiritual fue su último acercamiento a solas y de hecho, de los únicos que tuvieron sin estar lazándose ataques mortales. La idea le incomodó, pero si incluso la líder del clan Metal se lo estaba pidiendo, no podía negarse.

Viajar hasta Ba Sing Se tomaría alrededor de cuatro horas en la aeronave, así que mañana iría temprano, pero antes de siquiera considerarlo un hecho debía comentárselo a Asami. Cuando llego a la Mansión, se encontró con su pequeña familia en la enorme sala del lugar; Asami estaba continuando su lectura de un libro que para la impresión del Avatar ya llevaba un año con él y no podía terminarlo, mientras Ryuta parecía estar divirtiéndose con unos cubos de madera mientras se apoyaba en una mesita; en los últimos meses el crecimiento de Ryuta comenzó a ser más rápido, podría decirse que ya tenía los 2 años de edad aunque no era claro y aun así, una vez que Ryuta tomó confianza suficiente en su nueva familia comenzó a ser todo un problema.

El pequeño Sato ya era capaz de pronunciar al menos 10 palabras, incluyendo "mamá" y agregando la silaba "Sami" –refiriéndose a Asami" y "Oa" –cuando trataba de llamar la atención de su madre Avatar- así como otras palabras; de igual forma ya es capaz de caminar por si solo, señalar cosas e incluso decir adiós con la mano; en general todo lo que comenzó a hacer el pequeño en poco tiempo fue excepcional para las jóvenes madres, aunque un terror, no podía quitarle el ojo de encima porque si no él ya estaba tomando y llevándose a la boca algún objeto no identificado, en muchas ocasiones se había logrado esconder de ellas por lo que Asami había decidido construir una especie de corralito para mantenerlo a raya.

—¡Hola! —Korra corrió hacia su pequeño cargándolo con ambos brazos y elevándolo por encima de ella.

El pobre niño solo se tensó por unos momentos, ya estaba acostumbrado a las apariciones sorpresa de su madre. Asami por su parte ya la había visto así que solo negó con la cabeza ante la acción algo brusca de la Avatar.

—Bienvenida ¿qué tal tu día?

—Difícil, todo eso de la organización es un dolor de cabeza.

—Me imagino, pero lo harán bien ya queda poco tiempo para que termine de ser construída.

—Sí —dijo Korra dejando a Ryuta nuevamente en el suelo—. Por cierto, mañana tengo que ir… a Zaofu, al parecer Su quiere que la ayude con algunos preparativos de la decoración.

—¿Tienes que ir tú? —preguntó Asami dejando a un lado su libro—. La mayoría de los maestros metal viven ahí.

Korra tragó saliva, había mentido aunque no había necesidad de hacerlo, pero ya era tarde para corregirlo. No quería que su novia se preocupara o pensara mal sobre su visita a Kuvira, seguramente querría acompañarla o la ingeniera terminaría innecesariamente preocupada, tampoco es que le mintiera simplemente estaba ocultando un poco la verdadera información; además el día de mañana Asami tendría una junta corporativa y otros adinerados dueños de empresas, entre ellos Varrick así que seguramente sería un día muy estresante para ella.

 _ **¿Qué pensaron? ¿qué dejaría de actualizar?**_

 _ **No, no. Simplemente tuve un examen y me enfermé, me sentía super mal y concentrarme para escribir era imposible; también admito que un juego de celular me está quitando mucho tiempo jaja, pero aquí está la actualización.**_

 _ **Estoy llevando la materia de pediatría y con tanta información, no se sorprendan si en próximos capítulos hablo mucho de Ryuta y su crecimiento jajaja, bueno espero lo disfruten y no olviden dejar su estrellita y si tienen tiempo un comentario ^^**_


End file.
